Through It All
by xoHeavilyBroken0x
Summary: Through ups and down, breakups and makeups, love and fights, they made it through. A collection of Troypay oneshots.
1. Chapter 1

'Jolly Ranchers And Piggyback Rides'

--

"Hey pretty boy!" Troy turned around to see the beautiful Sharpay Evans skipping up to him. She was wearing a blue and brown dress over her favorite jeans and looked very cute. Troy just had to smile when he saw her bouncing up to him in her usual bubbly, hyper, perky self.

"Yes Evans?" Troy said, once she was now standing infront of him.

"I believe you owe me something." She said, giving him a look.

"And what would that be?" He asked, smirking. He knew exactly what she had meant, he just liked to irritate her a little. It was their thing, and always would be as long as he had anything to say about it. He loved how they were and honestly wouldn't change a single thing about Sharpay.

"Bend over Bolton." She pointed to the ground as a motion for him to do so.

Troy gave a fake gasp and shocked face. "Really? Right here in the parking lot, why miss Evans, can't you control yourself?" He said, shaking his head.

"Shut that whole you call a mouth and bend over already." She said sternly.

"Are you trying to rape me?" Troy asked as if he were a scared little boy.

Sharpay fought a smile. "Oh yeah, because you're so damn sexy. Now bend the fuck over." Sharpay demanded.

"That was a very naughty sentence." Troy smirked, loving how annoyed he was making her. He loved every effect he had over her. The only thing he hated to do to her was make her cry. He couldn't stand it when she cried. It broke his heart in two.

"Troy damnit!" She said, throwing her arms in the air dramatically.

Troy shook his head in fake dissipointment. "Such a potty mouth. What would you're mother say?"

"To kick your irritating ass." She said without needing anytime to think about it.

"Yeah well...your mother has problems." He said shrugging.

"Hey, you don't talk about a girls mom." She said, playfully pushing his chest making him stumble a little backwards, but he was able to keep his balance and once again stand in the same spot he had, only this time he was a little closer to her.

"Well then I guess I won't try out my yo mama jokes on you."

"You are such an idiot." She mummbled as if he was a lost cause.

"Well that was rude." He said, throwing his hands in the air to make a point.

"Do you want me on your back or not Bolton?" She said, giving him another one of her looks.

Troy couldn't helpbut smirk. "Well acually I'd rather have you underneath me but..."

"Eww Troy!" Sharpay cut him off, giving a grossed out look.

"What, it's true!" Troy defended himself, but only managed to make it worse.

"Can't you just shut up and do as you're told?" She asked, looking right into his crystal blue eyes.

"It's not my best subject." Troy shrugged casually.

"Okay, you're just stupid." Sharpay said, about to give up. But when had Sharpay Evans ever backed down from a challenge?

"I bet you don't mind." Troy winked at her.

"Acually, I do." She corrected him.

"Really?" Troy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, very much so." Sharpay said, standing her ground.

"Hmm...then let's test you little theory." He said smoothly as he began to place small kissing on her neck. He knew where all her sensitive spots were, so he made sure to trace his smooth lips over each of the spots.

Sharpay tried her hardest to not moan in peasure, but it failed. "Troy...Troy stop." She said, fighting to not giggle as his lips brushed against her bare skin.

"Sorry I'm bust here." He said between kisses.

"If you leave a hicky I swear I'll kill you." She threatned, holding up her index finger.

"I doubt you would. Your dad probibly would. Ryan even might, but you I highly doubt." He said, still kissing her neck.

"Well I wouldn't be so full of yourself."

"Oh, really?" He smirked as their eyes met. He moved his lips onto hers. they stood there wrapped up in each other lips for about five minutes until they finally broke apart for some air.

"Mmm, your lips taste like jolly ranchers." He said, smiling as he gave her another small kiss.

"Mhm." She gave him a wink.

Troy looked at her and smiled before turning around and bending down. "Okay, hop on"

Sharpay gave a satisfied squeal and jumped onto his back. "Thank you." Hse said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"So where to princess?" He asked, looking up to her with a smile present on his face.

"My house." She said, giving him a seductive wink. Troy sunddenly had a huge grin plastered on his face as he left the parking lot with Sharpay on his back.

--

_Well, I don't reallly think that was too good, but I was bored. Sorry it's soo short. This is kinda funny cuz I was wearing the same outfit Sharpay was in the story, and i was sucking on a jolly rancher while I was writing it. anyway, tell me what you think._

_-Peace!_


	2. Chapter 2

'Dentention Secrets'

--

"I can't believe you got me detention Bolton." Sharpay said dramatically as she sat on her desk, looking over to Troy who was also sitting ontop of his desk and looking staright at her.

They were completely alone in the classroom and maybe even in the school, or so it felt. They had only been inthere for about five minutes, but to Sharpay it felt more like two hours and she was ready to leave. She was mad and he was annoyed. They had nothing better to do so they just sat there, starring at each other like they were trying to read the mind of the other, but of course it didn't work.

"Hey, this way your fault to." Troy defeded himself.

"If you had kept your big mouth shut none of this would have happened." Sharpay shot to him.

"Well if you hadn't been passing notes with your little Zekey non of this would have happened." Troy shot back.

"Like you've never passed notes with your precious Gabriella." Sharpay said, rolling her eyes.

"Have you met Gabriella? She doesn't pass notes in class." Troy pointed out.

"Oh that's right. She's miss goody-two-shoes who's all giddy and perfect." Sharpay said as if she was about to puke. She really couldn't stand Gabriella, and she knew Gabriella felt the same way about her and that was just fine by Sharpay. They were basically enemies, and neither would have it any other way.

"Gabriella's not perfect." Troy said bluntly. Sharpay could hear bitterness in his voice.

"What? Trouble in paradise?" Sharpay mused.

"Let's just say there is no paradise anymore." He said with the same amout of bitterness.

"You broke up?" She asked, almost symethetically.

"You care?" He snapped.

"Not really." She said, snapping back ingto her ice queen mode.

"I didn't think you would." Troy said quietly as he looked down at his desk.

"Was that an ice queen insult?" She said, taking offence.

"No Sharpay. I know better than to insult you." He said, trying not to roll his eyes.

"If only Chad was as smart as you." Sharpay mummbled looking down to her red high heels.

"Well...Chad can be stupid sometimes, and kind of an ass. But that's just the way he is." Troy said, not really sure just what was coming out of his mouth.

"Do you always take his side?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Hey, I've stood up for you plenty of times." Troy defended himself again. He did that alot around Sharpay.

"Sure you have." She said, with an eye roll.

"I have." He defended himself again, raising his hands in the air as if he were surrendering.

"Nevermind, let's just finad something to do." Sharpay said, trying to change the subject. Which Troy was glad about.

"What is there possibibly to do in detention?" Troy said, getting off his desk and motioning around the room which was basically empty consiering that it was near the end of the year and most of the things in the classroom had already been taken out.

"You think of something." Sharpay said, also getting off her desk and looking around.

"It was your idea." Troy poited out as he he started looking on Ms. Darbus's desk, just for the heck of it. He also wanted to see if she had his cellphone which she had taken away from him a couple weeks ago.

"I hadn't thought it all the way through." She shrugged, also looking on the desk because ms. Darbus had also tooken her cell.

"Oh, so you think now." Troy said distractidly, but when he realized what he had said he looked up to meet Sharpay's angery brown eyes.

"What's that suppose to mean?" She asked, putting her hand on her hip.

"Just that you don't always make the best choices." He said, walking around her as he felt he was about to crack under her harsh glare.

"Oh, please explain yourself." She said, putting her hands in the air dramatically.

"I'd rather not." he said, avoiding her eyes.

"I rather you did." Sharpay shot back, moving herself in fron of Troy so that they were only inches apart.

"Fine, I'm talking about Zeke.' He said, not wanting to admit it even to himself.

"What's wrong with Zeke?" She asked, standing up for her boyfriend.

"Nothing...forget I said anything." Troy said, turning back around, wishing desperetly that she would drop it.

"Well that's kind of hard to now." She said, once again moving in front of him, but not as close this time.

"Nevermind, okay." Troy said, avoiding her eyes again.

"No, tell me." Sharpay urged.

"No."

"Yes."

"No"

"Yes."

"No."

"I'll seriously slap you." Sharpay said, very annoyed.

"I don't care anymore." Troy sighed.

"Okay, what's wrong with you?" She asked, putting her hand on his arm so he wouldn't move again.

"Nothing, just forget it."

"Tell me why you don't like that I'm with Zeke." She said, not able to let it go.

"It's exactly that." Troy said, getting aggitated.

"What?" Sharpay asked confused.

"You're with him." He said softly as he looked away.

"Why does that bother you?" She asked, still claerly confused.

"It just does." Troy said, wishing he had never brought it up.

Sharpay looked at him a moment trying to read his expression. "Oh my gosh...are you jealous?" She said, trying to hise her smile.

"No." Troy said, not able to convince her.

"You act like it." She said softly, trying to get him to look at her.

"Well I'm not." He said, finally returning to her eyes.

"Then what is it?"

"I'm just..." He began, searching for words.

"Just what?" She pressed.

"Jealous okay, I'm jealous." He said, finally giving in.

"Why?" She asked, confussion written on her face.

Troy looked at her for a minute, taking in her beauty before his lips pressed gently againsr hers. At first she was in shock, but soon replied to the kiss.

"Anymore questions?" Troy asked smiling as they broke apart.

"No, I think I got it." Sharpay smiled, pulling him in for another kiss.

--

_Yeah...this...well this sucks! Sorry guys but my brain must not be working. Anyway, tell me wat you think, good or bad. _

_-Peace!_


	3. Chapter 3

'Fights and make-ups'

--

"Sharpay!" Troy yelled, pounding his fist against her front door.

"Go away Troy!" Sharpay yelled back, through the other side of the door.

"Come on, this is stupid. Just open the door Sharpay." Troy pleaded.

"Nope, not gonna happen." Sharpay said firmly, crossing her arms. She wasn't even near tears, she was just pissed. She was way to mad to be sad right now.

"Sharpay damnit, just open the door!" Troy yelled, obvious anger in his voice. He cursed himself as he banged his head on the door. Now was definitly not the time to yell at her. But damnit, Troy was mad too, and he just wanted her to open the damn door so he could explain himself, but it didn't seem like she was going to give him that chance. Once again he banged his head against her door, not yet giving up hope.

"Are you stupid or something? Do you not know the meaning of GO AWAY!" Sharpay scremed through the door.

"If you don't open this door now I swear I'll-" He threatned.

"You'll what Bolton?" Sharpay cut him off.

"I guess I'll have to break down the door. Is that what you want Sharpay?" He questioned, his voice becoming a little calmer.

"Right now all I want is for you to just go away." Sharpay said, her voice desperate.

"Well I'm not going to." He said stubornly.

"Why not?" Sharpay asked, obviously annoyed.

"Because I love you too much to walk away right now." Troy yelled, his fist against the door.

Sharpay let out a loud sigh, yet sill quiet enough that Troy couldn't hear. "Troy, just give me some some time okay." She said, her voice calm.

"No." Troy said simply but firmly.

"Why not?" Sharpay said, her voice once again showed signs of annoyence.

"Because if I leave then you won't ever talk to me. So please just open the door, hear me out and I'll leave."

Sharpay sighed again. "Fine." She said unhappily as she slowly opened the door. "You have three minutes."

"Okay." Troy said, entering the Evan's mansion. "So listen..." Troy started, rubbing the back of his neck nerviously.

"Just sit down Troy." Sharpay motioned toward the couch.

Troy sat down next to Sharpay, still slightly rubbing the back of his neck. "Okay listen, what you saw...or what you think you saw. You didn't really see." He tried to explain.

Sharpay gave him an odd look. "What are you talking about?"

Troy took a deep breath. "First, tell me what you think you saw today at the mall."

Sharpay suddenly got a little more angery remebering it. "I saw you, my boyfriend, and Gabriella, my best friend, together at the mall laughing, flirting, acting all together. Then I saw something that really pissed me off. I saw you buy her a necklace and put it on her. There for I saw you cheating on me today. WITH MY BEST FRIEND." Sharpay said codly.

Troy avoided her death glare. "See that's where you're wrong. I wasn't there with Gabriella. Well I was, but not there there with her." Troy tried to explain himself, while failing miserably.

"Save it Troy. I'm so tired of hearing it." Sharpay said, throwing her hands in the air dramtically.

"Just listen to me." Troy demanded, grabbing her wrist, but not hard enough to hurt her. "I was there with Gabriella for you. She was helping me pick out your present. Infact I didn't even acually go with Gabriella. I saw her there and I couldn't decided what to get so she offered to help me out, okay. So everything you saw was completely innocent, and the only reason I was putting the necklace on her was to see if it would fit you." Troy said firmly, every word of it true.

"And how am I suppose to believe you?" Sharpay asked, her voice softened.

"Because you know that I would never hurt you, and know that you can trust me." Troy said, his voice gentle.

"So...everything that you said...it was all true?" Sharpay asked, feeling kind of stupid now.

"Every word." Troy gave her a small smile.

"Wow...now I feel really bad.I'm really sorry Troy. Just in that situation it was easy to misunderstand it. I guess I really overreacted." She said, her voice low.

"It's okay. I probibly would have done the same thing."

Sharpay smiled weakly at him. "Man I feel dumb." She said, causing Troy to chuckle a little.

Troy smiled as he brought Sharpay into his arms, taking in her scent. Sharpay smilled too as shre leaned her head aginst Troy's chest. "You're not dumb. You were upset, which I understand completely." Troy said gently, while rubbing circles on her back.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you like that." She looked at him. He had a smile on his face.

"It's okay Pay. Just know that I would never do anything like that to you. I would never dream of hurting you. I love you too much." Troy said sincerly, placing his lips over hers in a loving kiss.

"I love you too Troy." Said said against his chest, just taking in the peaceful moment.

--

_well, I wrote most of this at 1am the other morning, and the rest I wrote at 10pm a couple nights later, so tht's partly why it sucks so much. But please review and tell me what you think. Besides, I really want to know what you guys think of my writing. _

_-Peace!_


	4. Chapter 4

'Best Day Ever'

--

"I am so bored." Sharpay sighed. It was the middle of summer and she was seriously going out of her mind with bordom. Gabriella was at math camp, Taylor was at science camp, Ryan went off to a performance camp, and Chad went to basketball camp. Troy was going to go with him but got grounded after he ran his car into the garage. Sharpay was also going to go some where, but when she found out Ryan and her parents were all leaving she decided to stay. It wasn't often at all that she got the whole house to herself, and she was going to enjoy it while it lasted. Although she wasn't exactly pleased when she found out that everyone was leaving and she would be left alone with Troy for the entire summer. Even though last year she hated him, they were acually pretty close now. They had become good friends, and hung out basically everyday.

Sharpay layed out on her towl as she soaked up the sun while her feet dangled slightly in her pool. She turned around to see a figure she knew well watching her.

"Well if it isn't hottie superbomb Troy Bolton." Sharpay smirked at his as he neared her with a smile.

He sat down next to her. "Real cute Shar." He said looking into the pool.

"Yeah...I know." She gave him another smirk then layed back down on the towl closeing her eyes. Troy took the moment as a chance to get a good look at her. She was wearing a gold bikni that really helped show off her figure. Troy just stared at her for a minute, not being able to look away.

"Checking me out,huh?" Sharpay laughed slightly as her eyes remaned closed.

"Like I can help it." He defended himself. He stood up and removed his shirt throwing it to the other side of Sharpay.

"What, are you...a stripper now?" She said eyeing him.

"Oh yeah, let me show you my mad skills. You know I'm not just good at sports." He winked at her.

"Then prove it." She smirked as she sat up.

"What do you mean, prove it?"

"Strip for me."

"Okay you're nuts. I mean, I know how hot I am and you wanna see me naked, but seriously you could just say 'Troy you're so hot, so take off all your cloths'." Now she was laughing.

Sharpay decided to have a little fun with him. "I'll strip for you." Troy's eyes went wide.

"You'll...what?" He said in disbelief. Of course he would die to see her naked, but he never thought that she would be offering to strip for him, even when they weren't dating.

"I'll strip for you." She said agin as she stood up so she was standing in front of Troy. Troy quickly scanned her body, so she wouldn't see him checking her out. He just nodded. "Okay." She jumped in the pool and undid her bikini strap and held it in the air for him to see.

"What good is it going to do me if you're down there?"

"Get in dumbass."

"Oh right." he took off his jeans, leaving him in his boxers.

"Whoo, sexy!" Sharpay called out to him. He just smirked and jumped in.

"Like what you see huh?"

"Very much." He put her arms around his neck and then he got a good look at her exposed area. Once again he couldn't stop looking. "Like what you see?" She mocked him.

"He just started at her some more. "Very very much." He said putting his arms around her waist.

"Well it only get better." Before she could do anything Troy stopped her.

"Shar...what are we doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Hello! We're in your pool and you have no top on and your arms are around my neck and mine are around your waist. What's about to happen?"

"What do you think?" She leaned forward and gave him a kiss, that quickly turned into a make-out session.

"Why didn't I think of all this a lot sooner?" He asked once again pulling her in for a kiss.

"Because I'm smarter than you." She said smoothly.

Troy starred at her for while, just taking everything in. His eyes were glazed over slightly and Sharpay could see he was in a whole other world. She smirked as she bent down lower so their faces were almost touching.

"Troy...snap out of it." She sang in his ear.

He quickly snapped out of his daze, hearing Sharpay's voice in his ear. "Sorry...your topless, we're in a pool, alone. I fantisize." He shrugged.

"Well maybe that fantasy will become a reality." She said seductively in his ear.

Troy gulped. Was this seriously happening? Why all of a sudden is she coming onto him? Not that he was complaining at all. He just wanted to know what had changed. I guess summer heat and bordom can do a lot of things to a person. Luckily for Troy, it was all working in his favor.

Troy once agian had to come from his daze. "I just have one question?"

"Shoot."

"W-well, uh..." Troy really didn't know hot to put this. "Why are you all of a sudden...like..."

"All over you?" Sharpay smirked.

"I wouldn't put it like that, but yeah."

Sharpay shrugged. "I wanna have some fun this summer." She said simply.

That seemed to be enough for Troy because he soon began kissing her again, trailing down to her neck then back to her lips. After a while Troy had Sharpay pushed against the side of the pool, more than ready for what was to come.

--

_Beep beep._ Troy grunted loudly with displeasure as he shut his alarm clock off. He wasn't very happy now. That was definitly one of the best dreams Troy had ever had and he didn't want it to end. I guess he had to wake up sometime.

He turned over to the other side of the bed to see blonde hair against the pillow. Troy smiled widely when he realized it hadn't been a dream after all. Troy always loved summer before, but now it was his absolute favorite holiday. Everything had acually happened. Now Troy remebered. _It officially goes down as the best day ever. _Troy decided while looking at the blonde beauty. He thought she looked so peaceful and beautiful as he stroked her hair. _Oh yeah, definitly the best day ever._

_--_

_Okay. so just another one shot. It's summer now!! So I figured I'd do a summer oneshot. Be expecting more from me! Well, please review and tell me what you think!_

_-Peace!_


	5. Chapter 5

'Lies and Tickle fights'

--

Sharpay reached for her ringing phone, having a good idea to who it was. "Hello?"

"Hey Sharpie." Came Gabriella's perky, bubbly voice over the phone. Sharpay and Gabriella had been friends since third grade, and promised they always would be. But lately Sharpay had been keeping something from her, which just made her feel guilty.

"Hey Gabs, what's up?" Sharpay asked, playing with the lace on the bottom of her shirt.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall and go shopping or just hangout some place?" Gabriella asked through the other end.

"Sounds like fun, but I have to go to this work thing with my dad, but we can hang tomorrow."

"Yeah, that's fine. Well have fun at the work thingy."

"Oh yeah, it's gonna be tons of fun." Sharpay's voice was dripping with sarcasam.

Gabriella giggled through the phone. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Absolutely, I'll call you later."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." Sharpay hung up.

"So..when are you gonna tell her?" Came Troy's voice behind her.

"What?" She played dumb. She knew just what he was talking about.

"When are you gonna tell Gabriella the truth." He said, moving closer to her.

"The truth about what?" She played the dumb card again.

"The truth about us." He said, giving her a look.

"Well I was hoping I'd never have to tell her." Sharpay shrugged, avoiding Troy's eyes.

"Come on Sharpay. Gabriella are complete history. There are no feelings left there, so why would she be mad at you?" Troy said, snaking his arms around her waist, bringing her closer.

"You never know, she could have hidden feelings for you." Sharpay pouted.

"That's very unlikely."

"But possible." Sharpay pointed out.

"Well the only thing that matters to me is my feelings for you."

Sharpay sighed. "When you're all sweet like that it makes it harder to argue with you."

Troy smirked. "Well why do you think I do it?"

"But that's no fair." Sharpay pouted again, moving her body closer to Troy's.

"Well neither is that cute little irrisitable pout."

"Is it really irrisitable?" Sharpay asked, a smirk present on her face.

"I probibly shouldn't have told you that." Troy shook his head.

"Don't worry. I won't take advantage of it." She smiled sweetly to him.

"Good."

"Hey Troy, will you get me a soda?" Sharpay asked, using her 'irrisitable' pout.

"Oh, I really shouldn't have told you that."

Sharpay giggled. "Probibly not." She said, giving him a kiss.

After a minute Sharpay tried to pull away, just to have Troy pull her back. "Huh-uh, you stay here." Troy said against her lips.

"I really do have to go to my dad's work thing." She said between kisses.

"No, I forbid you to go."

Sharpay giggled, still in the lip lock. "I really do have to go."

"Huh-uh."

"Yes-uh"

"Fine, but remeber where we left off, so we can pick up later." Troy smirked at her.

"Only if you're a good boy." She said, patting his head.

"Oh, so I'm a dog now?"

"Yup." She said simply, nodding her head.

"That was mean." Troy said, mocked hurt.

"Hehe...I know." Sharpay grinnned devishly.

"Okay, you're getting it now."

"Oh really?" Sharpay asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes really." Troy challenged.

"Well you're gonna have to catch me first." She smirked as she began to run downstairs. Troy quickly followed down the large staircase. He chased her through the kitchen, then evenbtually through the living room a couple of time before catching. He began to swing her around then plopping her on the couch and began tickling her.

"So am I still a dog?" He asked as he had her pinned to the couch.

"Yes!" She yelled through her giggles.

"Say it."

"NO!" She yelled, still laughing like crazy.

"Say it or I'm not stopping." He threatned.

"NO!"

"Sharpay...say it" He warned.

"FINE, TROY BOLTON IS A HOTTIE SUPERBOMB!" Sharpay yelled.

Troy stopped the tickling and fell beside her on the couch, also laughing. "Now was that so hard?"

"Yes." She giggled before running back up the stairs.

"Sharpay!" Troy called after her. He soon ran after her with a smirk on his face.

--

"Hey Sharpie." Gabriella said the next day at the park.

"Hey Gabster." Sharpay said, hugging her best friend.

"So what's up? You said you wanted to talk to me about something." Gabriella said as her and Sharpay sat on the swings.

"Um..yeah." Sharpay said, her voice showed that she was nervous.

"Well what is it?"

"See...um...I.." Sharpay rambled, not sure what to say.

"Come on Pay, you can tell me." Gabriella urged her friend.

Sharpay took a deep breath. "Well...do you still have feelings for Troy?" She asked hesitinly, hoping the answer would be no.

"No...acually, I kind of have a thing for Ryan." Gabriella blushed.

Sharpay was definitly happy about her answer. "Oh my gosh, that's great."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's into you too." Sharpay answered honestly.

Gabriella smiled. "Seriously?"

"Yeah completly."

"Wow..so why did you ask about Troy?" She asked curiously.

"Okay here comes the hard part. I've a...I've kinda been seeing Troy for the last month or so."

"Oh..." Gabriella said, an unreadable expression on her face.

Sharpay automatically took it as a bad sign. "I'm really sorry Gabs.I didn't want to keep it from you, but I wasn't sure how to tell you since you and Troy kind of have a ...history together. I really am sorry." Sharpay apologized.

Gabriella smiled over to her best friend. "No worries Shar. I understand, but you didn't have to keep it from me. But all is forgiven, so don't worry about it."

"Thanks so much Gabs." Sharpay said, giving her a hug.

"Anytime PayPay." Gabriella giigled, hugging her friend back.

--

_well this is acually one of the longer oneshots I've written before. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think please!_

_-Peace!_


	6. Chapter 6

'Definitly an us'

--

Troy saw the slight glimpce of satisfaction as she leaned her head against the pillow. Troy frowned as he looked at her, and thinking all the wrong things. He was suppose to be happy, but he wasn't. The reason he wasn't happy was because she was happy. She was suppose to be mad, jealous, upset, anything. She just wasn't suppose to be happy. If she was happy then it meant she was over him. How could she be over him? So quickly? Surre it had been a year, but he definitly wasn't over her. If anything he was even more in love with her than when they were together. He guessed that the time away from her just made his heart grow fonder to the dazzling blonde beauty.

Sure they still saw each other everyday, and were always hanging out. It just wasn't the same though. He couldn't kiss her, whisper he loved her in her ear, hold her hand anytime he wanted, and he couldn't be an us with her. There was just him and her, but no us. Now he was an us with someone else. Someone he didn't even want to be with in the first place. His so called best friend set them up. He didn't want her to know that he was still completely in love with her still, so he had decided to go out with her. He learned that she was a nice girl, just not the girl for him. He knew who the girl for him was, and she was smiling slightly as my new girlfriend hugged me.

"Hey Gabriella, I'm gonna go get something to drink. I'll be right back." Troy said, trying to ezcuse himself as she basically clung to him. He now regreted calling everyone together to tell them they were together. He stole a glance at Sharpay who was laying back on the couch, deep in conversation with Chad and Kesi. he made my way to the kitchen where he stood for a few minutes, just pondering everything.

"Hey Troy." Sharpay spoke gently as she came into the kitchen. She knew something was wrong with him. She knew him all too well to know that something was wrong. She moved across from him. Their gazes just on each other.

Troy searched her eyes for an answer, and began to find it. "Why?" He asked suddenly. She seemed thrown off by his question.

"What do you mean?"

"You know that I don't want to be with her. Why did you force me onto her?" Troy wondered. His voice showed plenty of emotion, although he kept his voice low.

Sharpay knew this day would come. They would have to face their feelings sometinme. They both knew that their relationship wasn't completely over. "Because I thought if you were with her it'd be easier for me to get over you." Sharpay shrugged, trying to hide how she truely felt.

"Did it work?" He asked, looking right into her beautiful eyes. He needed answers.

She looked intently at him. "No." She said simplay before turning her head away.

"So you feel the same way I do?"

"I don't know how you feel." She said, avoiding his gazes.

"Of course you do. You've always know Sharpay. I've been in love with you since the moment we met. Even after we broke up I still loved you. You know how much it killed me when we had to just be friends? Seeing you with other guys made me sick to my stomache Sharpay. Now can we please just be together?" He moved closer until he was standing right infront of her.

"It's over remember." She stated, walking around him, but still chose to not leave the room yet.

"I think you're the one who doesn't remeber. Think about all the great times we had. Sneacking out in the middle of the night because we just had to see each other. You calling me when you had a bad dream. Me coming over every Saturday to watch a movie and eat ice cream together. Watching the sunset in each others arms. Sharpay, that's what I want. I want us again." Troy spoke from the heart.

"Troy, shouldn't you get back to your girlfriend?" Sharpay asked, clearly avoiding the subject.

"Don't you see? I don't want to be with Gabriella. I want to be with you." He said fiercly.

"I want to be with you too." Sharpay let slip from her mouth before she could stop it. Troy smiled as he had gotten what he wanted.

"Then why don't we stop fooling ourselves with this friendship crap and just be together?" Troy made a point. He was tired of hiding how he felt. He loved her and he wanted to be able to show her.

"That friendship crap is what kept us together, remember."

"It's also what's tearing us apart." Troy shot back.

"Troy, can't you get it? There is no us anymore. We were done a long time ago." Sharpay rubbed her temple, trying to keep herself together.

"You and I both know we were never really done." Troy said, grabbing gently to her arm.

"But...Gabriella." Sharpay whispered, not sure of the outcome this little chat would cost them.

"Don't worry about her okay." Troy said before lifting Sharpay's chin so she would look at him. "Sharpay, I love you. I want to be with you. I need to be with you, so please just let us be together." He spoke gently, lingering onto her eyes.

"Okay." Sharpay whispered as Troy leaned down, placing his lips onto her hers in a long awaited kiss.

"Do you still say there is no us anymore?" He asked with a slight smirk present on his face.

"No. There's definitly an us." She smiled, before capturing his lips once more.

--

_okay so a little differnt than most times but I was reading a bunch of angst troypay stroies and this just kinda popped into my head. anyway, please review and let me know what yout hink._

_-Peace!_


	7. Chapter 7

--

"Okay, Sharpay. No offence, but you're kind of creeping me out here." Troy said as Sharpay led him to an unknown place.

"Stop being a baby Troy." Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I have a right to know where you're taking me." He pointed out, holding up his index finger as Sharpay held his other hand.

"What exactly do you think I'm going to do with you Troy?" She shook her head as she turned back a little to look at him. He just shrugged.

"You could be trying to rape me." He took a moment then smirked. "Actually, I wouldn't mind that."

Sharpay sighed loudly. "Loser." She mumbled as she continued walking in the darkness.

"Hey, you can't call me that." He objected, once again holding up his index finger to make a point.

"Please, if I was going rape anybody it wouldn't be you."

"Oh, come on. I've been your boyfriend for three months and you've never let me get past second base." Troy groaned as Sharpay led him down another dark road.

"No, you've been my stupid, full of himself, annoying boyfriend for three months." She corrected, smirking.

Troy gave a fake laugh. "Ha ha, you're so damn hilarious." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

"I know." She said cheerfully as she gripped his hand tighter.

"Can we get the subject back on our sex like. Or lack there of."

"Why do you always complain. Geez, you're worse than Ryan when he looses one of his hats." Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Well, not having sex can do that to a guy."

Sharpay sighed and turned around quickly, taking Troy by suprise. "If you want sex so bad then why don't you just go out with someone else?" She asked harshly as she poked him in his shoulder.

Troy rolled his eyes. "Maybe because I don't want to go out with anybody else."

"Then shut up." She groaned as she began walking again.

Troy ran his hands through his hair and sighed silently to himself. "I'm sorry okay."

Sharpay ignored him and kept walking staright ahead. "You know, I heard Gabriella was on the market again. Why don't you go fill her up?"

Troy rolled his eyes. Okay, now she was being ridiculious. He finally lunged foward a litttle, grabbing onto her arm which caused her to turn around. "You know I was just joking, okay. I don't want Gabriella or anyone else for that matter. I only want you, and if you're not ready for sex than I'll wait. I'm not going to pressure you into something you're not ready for." He said sincerly.

"You mean it?" She asked softly, avoiding his eyes.

"Every word." He reasured her before pulling her into a kiss.

Sharpay smiled as they broke apart. "I guess I can believe you."

Troy smiled down at her. "Good. Now tell me where we're going." He insisted.

Sharpay smirked. "We're almost there. Just keep your pants on."

Troy rolled his eyes, but smiled. "Not this conversation again." He said, causing Sharpay to giggle.

"Well you may not have to keep them on for much longer." She said seductively as she ran her fingers across the top of his jeans.

Troy took a deep breath. "Must you tease me like that?"

"Yes." She smirked as she gave him a quick kiss then started walking again.

"Okay seriously. Where the hell are we?" Troy asked a few minutes later as they turned onto another road.

"Would you relax. I know where I'm going."

"Sharpay, you know I love you more than anything, but if you don't tell me where we're going I'll have to force it out of you." He threatned as placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay, we're here." Sharpay smiled as she stopped and turned around to face her confused boyfriend.

"Shar, this looks like the same street we were on five seconds ago. What's here?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at the girl.

"This." She smirked as suddenly the darkened field was filled with light. Just as soon as the stadium lights had been turned on Chad, Ryan, Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason, Zeke, and a lot of people from school yelled 'suprise' at once. Troy stood there in shock before turning to look at his girlfriend who had a smile on her face.

"You did this?" He asked, a smile on his face.

Sharpay bit her lip slightly. "I figured giving you a suprise party on your actual birthday was a little predictable, and we both know being predicatable really isn't my style." She smirked.

Troy still had a wide grin on his face. "Thank you." He said softly, before giving his amazing girlfriend a sweet kiss.

--

_well there's not much to that. just so you know, if you read my stories, that I won't have any chapters uploaded for a while because my internet isn't working and won't be fixed for about a week or maybe more. Right now I'm at my g-ma's but all my stories are at home. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think._

_-Peace!_


	8. Chapter 8

"You'll Always Be My Angel'

--

"Troy?" Gabriella asked, her voice was full of consern.

"Gabby, can you just give me a minute?" He asked, frustration taking over his voice.

"No." She said simply, and to his displeasure she sat down next to him. He sighed. Why couldn't they just leave him alone? "You know, you're not the only one hurting right now?"

Troy looked at her with unreadable expresion on his face. "Maybe, but I bet I'm hurting the most."

Gabriella put a comforting hand on his shoulder, but he only shrugged it off. Gabriella sighed. "You can't keep closing people off you know. We're all hurting here."

Troy inhaled deeply as he starred out into the water. "I know. I've heard it from you, from Ryan, from Chad, hell I've even heard it from my parents. You just don't understand Gabriella. Nobody does." Troy cried desperatly.

"You think you're the only one effected by this? Me and Taylor lost our best friend. Ryan lost his sister. Mr. and Mrs.Evan's lost their daughter. Chad lost the girl he considered a sister, and you may have lost the love of your life, but you're not the only one that has lost something important in this." Gabriella said with force.

Troy continued to stare out into the darkened waters. "She was the love of my life..." He said quietly, more to himself than to her.

Gabriella nodded. "I know."

Suddenly Troy's sadness turned into anger once again. That had been happening alot lately. "God, why does the world have to be so damn unfair. She never deserved this. She didn't deserve to die." Troy said, now on the verge of tears.

Gabriella too felt tears begin to sting her eyes. "I know she didn't Troy. But there's nothing we can do. She's gone, and as much as none of us want to admit it...she's not coming back."

Troy straightened up his back, but then slumped back over. "I just still can't belive it. One minute we were hanging out, joking with each other, laughing and having a great time, and the next she's gone. All because of some dumbass drunk driver." Troy spat as he threw a rock heavily into the water.

Gabriella wiped away a tear that had escaped her brown eyes. "Troy, I'm sure she would want you to be happy, and live your life. Not be stuck in the past." Gabriella once again put a comforting hand on his shoulder, hoping that he wouldn't shrug it off again. He didn't.

"Life sure isn't going to be the same without her."

Gabriella gave a weak smile as she remebered all the good times she had with her friend. "She sure was something."

Troy finally gave a slight smile as he looked at Gabriella. "You think we'll ever get back to normal?"

Gabriella thought about it a moment before replying with a simple "No."

Troy turned his head back to the flowing river before them. It seemed oddly calm at the moment. The water moved slowly through as Troy just starred out into it. "I think you're right." Troy sighed.

"Come on. It's cold out here." Gabriella said as she rubbed her arms.

Troy glanced at her quickly. "You go. I've got somewhere I need to go."

"Troy..."

"I need to go Gabriella." Troy said firmly, standing up along with Gabriella.

She looked at him. He looked so sad, so hurt, so lost. Hell, for the last two weeks everybody had been looking like that. It was just worse with Troy and Ryan. They had both lost the most important thing in their lives. They had both lost the only person they had loved with all their heart. She was Ryan's twin sister. His other half, and he just wasn't whole without her. Troy had lost the person he loved more than life itself. The person he told all his deepest secrets to. The one he had always turned to for support and a smile that would make his heart melt. She really had been the one for him, and it was easy to tell that Troy would never love someone as much as he had loved her. He would never stop loving her. Whether she was here or not, he'd never stop loving her.

Gabriella sighed, knowing that he would go anyway. He always did. "Okay, just don't be too long. All of us are meeting up at Chad's for a movie night. You know, to get our minds off things."

Troy just nodded in understanding before walking away. Gabriella looked after him. She couldn't believe how much life had changed in such a short time. She inhaled deeply as she stood in the evening breeze. It seemed dead outside. It seemed dead anywhere to her. She had lost her best friend only two weeks ago. She looked around the river bank that she was currently standing by. It was where she had always gone to think before she'd died. Now Troy spent most of his time there. Since her death he'd been there almost every day. Just to think, to remeber. Nobody was completely sure, but they knew that he needed to be there. It was where he had found peace since she had died. Ryan had found peace in her room. Chad and Taylor had found peace in the theatre at school. Gabriella found peace in the rain. She had loved the rain. She always said that it could wash away all of your problems and worries.

"You truly were amazing." Gabriella whispered softly as she walked to Chad's house for the movie. She knew that it wouldn't be the same without having her best friend there. She use to always be the lilfe of any party. She just had a way about her that made people happy and make them feel good. She was always so full of life and laughter. It was just hard to comprehend how she could be gone. It amazed her how someone like that could have gotten such a tragic end.

--

Troy let the breeze hit his face. He didn't mind. He really didn't care. He didn't care about much now a days. Not since he had lost her. Not since the love of his life, his soul mate, had been taken from him. He knew he'd never be the same without her. _Why did destiny have to be so cruel?_ Troy wondered as he stepped farther into the cementary. He had been here six times in the past two weeks. Ryan hadn't even been here that much. Everytime he did he just broke into tears as he remebered his incredible sister. How they had grown up inseprable, and always there for one another. Now he had no one to turn to when he needed help the most in his life.

Troy knelt before the tombstone as tears threatned to fall. "God...why did it have to be her?" He wondered out loud as he traces the lettering of the tombstone with his finger. He stared intently at the name. He'd seen it a million times before, but it had never been as real as it was now. It was so surreal how she could just leave all of a sudden. No warnings, no sign that she was never coming back. She was gone forever. It felt like a horrible dream that he wished he could awake from and hold her in his arms once more. He knew he'd never be able to kiss her, touch her, hold her, see her face light up when he told her he loved her. He'd never be able to whisper sweet things in her ear when she was afraid, give her encouraging smiles for support. She was forever gone. Now she only exsisted in pictures and memories of the past. She no longer had a future. And without her, Troy felt like he wouldn't either.

He let a few tears escape as the bitter summer night air blew through his hair. "I can't believe you're really gone. I know that I've said it before, but in the back of my mind I've been praying and wishing to just wake up and discover this was all some horrible dream. I even tried you theory of letting the rain wash away your problems...I guess this is just too deep to have washed away so easily. I truly believe that you are the most amazing person that I've ever laid eyes on. You will forever be in my heart, and I will never forget a thing about you. I'll always remeber our first kiss by the river, the first time I told you I loved you. The way you looked as you performed on stage. Your angelic voice or the way you sent a shiver down my spine every time you said my name. I won't forget how just the touch of your hand on mine would make me smile, even if I was in a horrible mood. Or how when you whispered you loved me in my ear how the entire world seemed to stop and all I could see was you. You were a miricle in my life, and I will always love you. You'll always be my angel Sharpay Evans."

--

_wow, I think this is the deepest thing I've ever written. I truely have no clue where it came from. I just started writing and this is what came of it. Usually I wrote kind of fluffy, lovey dovey kind of stuff, but this definitly isn't like that. I know that I just updated yesterday also, but I wrote this and I just wanted to publish it. Anyway, it would mean alot if you review._

_-Peace!_


	9. Chapter 9

'What A Day'

--

"Oh great." I groaned as I saw my girlfriend walking up to me in the hallway...she didn't look happy.

"Troy Bolton, what the hell?" She screamed. Most of the people in the hallways turned to look at us. She didn't seem to notice. I just scratched my neck.

"Listen Gabby-" I tried to explain myself. She was just to upset to listen.

"Don't call me Gabby you lier!" Man, she had some lungs. I swear she's been taking practice from Sharpay.

"I'm guessing you know." I ask, though I know the answer. Guessing by the look on her face...I shouldn't have ask.

"Yes I know you dumbass! What the hell is wrong with you?" I look around tro all the students watching. She just glares at me.

"Can we go somewhere else and talk please?"

"NO!" Dang, could that girl scream.

"Hey Gabs, how about we go talk?" Sharpay interrupted. I said a silent prayer when she did.

"I don't want to talk to you. I want to talk to this jackass." She replied harshly to Sharpay, and then set her gaze to me once again.

"Um...Taylor, some help?" Sharpay pleaded to Taylor, who stood safely behind her.

"Got it. Come on Gabby, let's go." Taylor grabbed Gabriella, much to her protest, and they went somewhere to talk. Now it was just me and Sharpay. Well, that's a whole lot better than Gabriella right now.

"Okay Troy, what's going on?" Sharpay asked calmly. I'm kind of suprised she's not yelling at me either.

"Well, you know don't you?"

"Of course I know. I'm asking you why you're doing it?" She ask as she pulls me into the auditrium where it's private.

"I've just had a lot of pressure lately." I say as she sits on the stage. I look at her for a while. "I've missed you." I say softly as I turn away. I'm suddenly afraid to look into your choclate eyes that I use to dream about. Hell, I still do.

"I miss you Troy." I sigh and walk towards her. I sit next to her and she puts her head on my shoulder. "Why are you taking these Troy?" She holds up a bottle of pills.

"I don't anymore." I take the pills and toss them into the nearest trash can. It was a perfect shot. I turn back to her, and she smiles.

"So what are you doing about Gabriella?"

"You heard her out there. I think she's done with me." The truth was, I was done with her.

"You sure about that?"

"Positive."

"Good. Then you can come with me now." She stands up and takes my hand. I know by now not to question her. I just follow.

"Why are we here?" She asked as we look onto the river.

"We, my friend, are going to start over." She smiled.

"Oh, so I'm your friend now?" I smirk.

"You're whatever you want to be Troy Bolton." She slips off her top, leaving her in an undershirt. I smile and take off my shirt.

"Good. Then I chose to be more than your friend."

"Okay by me." She smiles again as she jumps into the river. Man, I love her spirit.

I jump in and the cold water hits me in an instant. I don't mind though. "So...why are we here?"

"I told you. We're here to start over. You need to, and we need to." All I can think is, thank God there's a 'we', and no just you and me.

"So how does this do that?"

"I don't really know, but it's fun isn't it?" She smiles as she wraps her arms around my neck. I wrap my arms around her waist and we stay there for a while.

"You are just..." I shake my head. "You are sure something."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should."

"Man, this has been a weird day. Hasn't it?"

"The weirdest." I laugh. What a day.

--

_I have absolutely no clue what the hell I was doing with this, lol. It just happened. That's why I added the ending like that. Anyway, hope you review even if you don't get it. Cuz I sure don't._

_-Peace!_


	10. Chapter 10

Sharpay grabbed the cup of beer and quickly poured some into her dry throat. This didn't go unnoticed by her best friend who was standing only within two feet of the blonde. Sharpay's eyes roamed the room of half of East High, and Gabriella eyed her suspiciously. She had a glazed over look as she played with the string on her bikini that was sticking out from her shirt that was covering it.

"Expecting someone?" Asked Gabriella in a british accent.

"When did you get british?" Sharpay asked casually, but Gabriella could sence a little edge in her voice.

"I don't know. It just kind of came out of my mouth. I think I had enough of this." She eyed the drink in her hand before setting it on the table. Sharpay, on the other hand, took another drink.

"Really, I don't think I've had enough." Sharpay smirked as she took yet another drink.

"Don't get too tipsy just yet. You still have to score a hottie tonight." Gabriella lifted the drink from Sharpay hand, much to her protest.

"Please, I've already been asked to dance by like fifteen guys."

"Yeah, but you said no to all of them."

"So what? Maybe I just want to come out and have a good time instead of worring about stupid guys." Sharpay crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Meeting new guys is part of having fun Sharpay."

"Not always." Sharpay rolled her eyes. She was already bored with this conversation. "I'm going for a walk."

"Come on Shar, I was only-"

"I know. I'll be back soon Gabs." Sharpay flashed her a smile and make her way outside. She sat on the porch, just looking up to the night sky.

"Need some company?" Asked none other than Troy Bolton himself.

"Not really." Sharpay shrugged as she took out a bottle of vodka she'd been holding out on.

"I didn't know you drank that stuff." He eyed her.

She just took a swig and held it out in her hand. "Want some?"

"It's got to be better than the beer." He took the bottle from her hands, also taking a large swig and handing it back to her.

"So...where's your date?" She asked, looking up at the sky.

"Didn't bring one. Unless you count Chad and that's just awkward." He smiled as she did.

"No cheerleader tonight,huh?" She smirked at him.

"Nope. Who you with?"

"Gabriella." She said simply and shrugged.

"Well if you mean as friends cool. If you mean as a date...then that's hot."

"To quote your best friend Paris Hilton." Sharpay smirked and Troy chuckled.

"Actually I was serious about the whole you and Gabby thing."

"Oh yeah, we're heading back to my place to have crazy hot lesbian sex." She said with sacasm dripping from her voice.

"Can I watch?" Troy smiled as Sharpay let out a soft giggle, turning her gaze back to the stars.

"Seriously Troy. Why are you out here?"

Troy shrugged casually. "Thought you out here alone with a bottle of vodka, and with at least five beers poured down your throat that you might not be in the best condition."

"And what's wrong with my condition?"

"You and I both know you havn't exactly been the same since..." His voice began to tril off and he knew he said the wrong thing when Sharpay took another large gulp of the vodka.

"Since my dad died?" She asked bitterly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay. I'm use to people talking about it."

"Yeah, but I didn't I didn't-"

"Troy, I know okay. Nobody ever means to bring it up. They never mean it when they say something they think is stupid infront of me. I'm okay Troy."

"Shar...I saw you right after he died. You can't tell me that you're over it." He took her hand, trying to help her. He was hoping she didn't pull away. She had been doing that a lot lately.

Sharpay felt tears star to sting her eyes. "Troy, can we please not talk about this now. I really just want to change the subject."

"Sorry." Troy mummbled as Sharpay looked to the sky.

Sharpay sighed. "I'm glad it was you."

"Huh?"

"I'm glad it was you that got me through it when my dad died. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"You're serious?" He reaised an eyebrow. Sure, he had stuck by Sharpay through everything with her dad. But he was happy to do it. Sharpay had needed him, and he was right there for her.

Sharpay rolled her eyes but smiled. "Yes I'm serious. You were a great friend." She said as she gripped the bottle of vodka tighter.

"Don't you mean boyfriend?" He looked up on the sky too. Avoiding her gaze.

"Yeah..." She breathed out.

"Listen Sharpay I understand everything. I mean-"

"You don't need to say anything Troy. I know how you feel. I was just going through a rouch patch and I thought it was best at the moment. I really didn't mean to push you away." now she was avoiding her gave.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?" She asked, returning her gaze to him.

"Are you still going through that patch you were when you broke up with me?"

"No." It was simple enough. He seemed to like the answer because that's when he leaned in and kissed her...quite passionatly too.

"You know, I'm suprised this didn't happen sooner." He smiled.

"Yeah, and to think. All it took was some beer and vodka." She smirked as she pulled Troy, her lips crashing onto hers. Though he really didn't mind.

--

_ha...another random oneshot that I have no clue what the hell it's about, but at least this one has a little more of a plot this time, lol. Anyway, hope you liked it and please review and tell me what you think. And I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I'm hoping to get to 50 soon. It would mean alot if you review, and expect more soon._

_-Peace!_


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm going to throw my shoe at you!"

--

Troy stood by the door of the theater, knowing that if he was caught there he'd probibly get yelled at. He took his time closing the door behind him, na dmade his way to the nearest seat in the back. He wasnted to get closer, but he knew if he did he might be spotted. As the girl on the stage moved around stage Troy sluped back in his seat, hoping that she wouldn't see him. The goddess on stage sang along to the cd in the sterio as she sung the words with perfect rythem.

She finished the song and looked at the microphone she held in her hands. It wasn't on. It just made her feel more in the moment. Troy knew this. He figured he didn't care anymore if he was caught. He wanted to say something, so he finally stood up. He walked down the isle, making sure she hadn't seen him. The he remebered that he was trying to let his presence be know, so he started to clap.

She snapped her head around to meet none other than Troy Bolton himself. She sighed and fought not to roll her eyes.

"That was good. I must admit." Troy declared as he sat on the edge of the stage.

"What are _you_ doing here Bolton?"

"Oh, you're being icy again, huh?" He smirked as she glared at him. "Relax will you. It was just a joke."

"But you're not funny." She retorted, taking a seat next to him.

"The cheerleaders seem to think other wise."

"The cheerleaders are idiots." _**(A/N- No offence to any cheerleaders out there.)**_

"Jealous?" He asked, nudging her gently.

She rolled her eyes. "I know this is going to be a big shocker for you Bolton, but the world doesn't revolve around you."

"Tell that to the girl who left their thong in my locker this morning."

"Someone was actually desprerate enough to do that?" She asked, suprised.

"Oh, don't play dumb. I know you were the one who put them there."

"Please, you probibly did it yourself so you could get praised by your stupid jock buddies." She shot back.

"What do you have against my friends?"

"The same thing I have against you Bolton."

"You're so icy today. Can I warm you up?" Troy gave her a boyish grin. She just rolled her eyes again.

"If you want that then you'd better go home and get some sleep, because the only way that's happening is in your dreams."

"Well you've already been there pleanty of times."

"Eww, gross."

"Well in my dream you were shouting something totally different." Troy said, the smirk never leaving his face.

"Oh, get out of here Bolton." Sharpay declared, pointing towards the door.

"You're going to regret treating me like this some day."

"I seriously doubt that. Now go."

"You'd think you'd be nicer to the guy who was asking you to prom." Troy shook his head in fake dissipointment. Sharpay's head shot up and she stared at him.

"Lunkhead basketball player say what?!"

"See, it's that kind of attitude that makes me rethink asking you. But then again, I think of you in your prim dress looking extreamly hot and it's all worth it. Actually most of the time I end up picturing you without the dress on, but..."

"Oh my God, you're so stupid." Sharpay groaned.

"Well I guess you're just going to have to get use to that if I'm going to be your boyfriend." Troy declared.

"Wait, what?" Sharpay shouted.

"Well if we're going to prom together than you're obviously my girlfriend. Anyway, about prom I was think that we could-"

"I never agreed to go with you Troy. And what makes yout hink I want to be your girlfriend."

Troy got a cocky smile on his face. "Please, who doesn't want to be my girlfriend?"

"Umm..me!"

"Well, you'll get over that. Anyway...I was think that-"

"No, you're not think. Anyone who was thinking wouldn't be saying thses stupid things. Let's gett hings straight. I'm not your girlfriend and I'm not your date to prom. So just go away before I throw my shoe at you."

"You're scrapy...I like that."

"You're a babbling idiot. I hate that."

"Well obviously our relationship has had a rocky start."

"We're not dating!"

"Wait, havn't you heard what I've been saying? Of course we're dating."

Sharpay reached down and undid the strap to her high heels, rasing them in the air and pointing directly to Troy. "I was serious about the shoe thing."

"I'm sure you were baby. Listen I have to go."

"First of all, don't call me baby. And second, we're not done here."

"Listen, I'll call you and we can go out tonight. I'll see ya later baby." Troy gave Sharpay a quick kiss, which she was too shocked to reply to, and walked out the door. Sharpay stood there motionless and speechless.

"I knew I should have thrown my shoe at him." She grummbled as she began to get ready for next preriod.

--

Troy walked out of the theatre with a huge grin. He walked into the gym where he was greeted by his best friend chad.

"He man, what's with the huge smile? You're kind of creeping me out here."

"I just asked Sharpay to prom and now we're going out." Troy grinned.

"She actually agreed to date you?"

"Not really."

"Then how did you know if you guys are together?" Chad asked, confused.

"Well, I know we are. I'm not so sure she does though." Troy smirked as he made a perfect shot into the basket.

--

_alright, I think I'm finally out of my depressing sad mood, so now I can write the lovey dovey kind of stuff I usually do again. though this isn't really like that, but anyways...please review and tell me what you thought._

_-Peace!_


	12. Chapter 12

Crying off the guilt'

--

Sharpay slid down the back of the door. Her breath was ragged and uneven. She was taking full on gasp of air, trying to get her breathing normal again. She knew it wouldn't be easy since she was currently broken down in harsh sobs. Tears poured out of her deep brown eyes like a fountain and there wasn't anything she could do. It was almost impossible to stop crying it seemed. Her heart sunk. What was left of it anyway. She had just made the biggest mistake of her life, and felt as guilty as she ever had. The guilt just sat in the pit of her stomach like a bowling ball, unwilling to move. More tears began to pour as her breathe became even more uneasy.

Troy stood on the other side of the door, feeling guilty and sad at the same time. He was sad for a few reasons, but he was guilty because he had made her cry like this. He really hadn't meant to. She was his best friend, and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. He had been angry, and said a lot of things he shouldn't have said. Well actually...yelled a lot of things he shouldn't have yelled. A million thoughts were running through his mind right now. How to handle this, how to tell him, how to make her feel better, how to live with a lie he really didn't want to keep. He knew he had to though. If he told it would just hurt her more, and he knew she was torn up inside. Right now he just wanted to help her through this. They had both made some mistakes between last night and now.

--

_Sharpay felt her head pounding harshly. She didn't want to move or to even open her eyes. She didn't think she could. She felt an arm wrapped around her tightly and she weakly smiled at the thought of her boyfriend laying next to her. She slowly opened her eyes, shocked at what she saw._

_"ZEKE!" Sharpay screamed, waking the lying boy next to her. His eyes went wide when he saw her laying next to him._

_"Sharpay?!" He said, not comprehending the situation._

_"Oh my God, what happened last night?" She asked, officially panicking._

_"I don't know, but I'm guessing by my headache I was drunk." He said, rubbing his head._

_"Me too. This is just one big huge mistake." She said, putting her cloths on._

_"Yeah, and no one needs to know about this right? Because if Taylor finds out she'll hate me forever." He pleaded._

_Sharpay wasn't stupid, she wasn't about to tell everyone that they had slept together last night. "Of course I'm not going to tell anybody. We both have a lot to loose if we do."_

_"Yeah..." He was silent for a minute. "I'm just going to go use the bathroom real quick." He said, as if the shock of them last night had just worn off and it was just now sinking in what they had done._

_Sharpay took in a deep breath, fighting the tears that threatened to fall. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door. She was afraid it was Chad looking for her, but she was a little happier that it was just Troy._

_"Hey Shar, can I come in?" He asked his best friend. Not only his best friend, but also his other best friend's girlfriend. After Chad and Sharpay had gotten together Troy had spent a lot of time with Sharpay and they had become close friends._

_"Um...just a minute Troy." She said nervously, which got Troy worried. _

_He slowly opened the door and peered in. He saw the blonde standing by the end of the bed, quickly running a brush through her hair._

_"You know you don't have to get all primped out for me right." Troy smiled at her._

_Sharpay jumped and looked at him. "Oh...uh...yeah, right." She said nervously as she put the brush down._

_"Sharpay is something wrong?" Troy asked worriedly._

_"No no, I'm fine." She reassured him, but not very well._

_"Um, listen Sharpay I think we should-" Zeke began as he came out of the bathroom, and saw Troy standing there. It didn't help that he was only in boxers._

_Troy glared at him before returning his gaze to Sharpay who was looking guiltily at the floor. "Sharpay, what the hell?" He asked, his voice rising a little._

_"Listen Troy, we were drunk last night and had no clue what we were doing." Sharpay defended herself._

_"YOU STILL FUCKING CHEATED ON CHAD!" He screamed at Sharpay, then turned toward Zeke. "AND YOU, YOU'RE CHEATING TAYLOR!" _

_"Troy just please calm down." Zeke tried to reason with him._

_"Calm down, you want me to calm down? YOU GUYS FREAKING SLEPT TOGETHER LAST NIGHT!"_

_"Troy please!" Sharpay begged._

_"JUST SHUT UP SHARPAY!"_

_"Hey, there's no need to yell at her like that." Zeke stood up for her._

_"YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Troy screamed, angry in his eyes._

_He once again turned to Sharpay who had tears welling up in her eyes. "I can't believe you would do this to Chad. He really loves you Sharpay and you just throw it all away by sleeping with someone else. I don't know who you are, but you're not the Sharpay I know." He spat.._

_Sharpay's sadness was then placed with anger. "And what the hell do you know huh? You have no idea what I feel like right now. You don't know how mad I am at myself, or how sick inside I feel. You don't know the guilt I feel right now, or how much I wish last night never happened. I wish I could just take it all back and do it over, but I can't and now I'm stuck with this huge regret that I'll never be able to forget. I do love Chad, a lot. I made a huge mistake, and I'm truly sorry. I was drunk and I didn't know what I was doing, but don't you dare tell me what the hell you think I'm feeling right now because you have no freaking idea!" She yelled at him, poking his chest with every other word she said as tears fell freely from her eyes. _

_"Sharpay-" Troy began, feeling guilty._

_"Just shut up Troy!" She cried, running into the bathroom._

_"Troy please don't tell anyone." Zeke begged._

_"Just go Zeke." Troy said without looking at him._

_"What?" _

_"Go, I want to talk to Sharpay." He said, swinging his head around to face him._

_"Maybe I should." Zeke offered, knowing Sharpay probity didn't want to talk to Troy right now. Though she probably didn't want to talk to him either._

_"No, just go." He said impatiently as he pointed to the door._

_Zeke nodded and left the room, not wanting to make Troy any madder. Troy walked up to the bathroom door, quietly knocking._

_"Sharpay?" He said gently, anger no longer visible in his voice._

_"Just go away Troy." Sharpay said, not wanting to face him._

_"Please Sharpay, I just want to talk about this." He tried to reason with her._

_"There's nothing left to talk about Troy, please just go." Troy could hear her cries from the other side of the door, but he didn't move._

--

"Sharpay really, I just want to talk okay. Please come out. I promise not to yell or get mad." He promised.

"You swear?" She asked from the other side of the door.

"I swear."

Sharpay wiped what she could of her tears before opening the door. Her eyes met Troy's as they stood there, looking at each other searching for something...just anything. Sharpay finally broke the gaze and looked down, as she did she felt Troy's arms wrap around her in a hug. She gave in and placed her head on Troy's shoulder, crying into his shirt.

"Shh, it's okay Shar." He said, sitting onto the bed with her still close.

"I feel terrible Troy." Sharpay said honestly as her tears fastened.

"It's gonna be okay Shar. I promise." Troy comforted her, stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." She said against his neck.

"It's okay, you had a right to. I was being an ass. I didn't mean to yell at you like that either." he said as he felt more tears on his neck.

"You had a right to yell at me too." She said, bringing her head up to meet Troy's eyes.

"Not like that I didn't. I'm really sorry. I guess I just overreacted, and I shouldn't have done that."

"You know what, I'm tired of all the sorry's. Let's just leave it at we're both sorry for what we've done and forget about this." Sharpay suggested.

"I think that's a good idea." Troy agreed, also wanting to forget the morning's events.

Sharpay laid her head onto Troy's shoulder again. "Troy?"

"Yeah?" He asked, still stroking her hair.

"Thank you." She said kindly as she looked into his deep blue eyes. He gave her a nod and a kiss on the forehead as he continued to let her cry some of the guilt away.

--

_Okay so this isn't really a romance thing but it's a Troypay friendship. All the stories I've read had had them be friends then get together, but I wanted to write one where they were best friends, and just there for each other. Hope you liked it. Tell me what you thought, and please review._

_-Peace!_


	13. Chapter 13

"I know You Better'

--

Troy glanced at the balcony while the rest of East High partied, completely oblivious that many of them were making complete fools of themselves. They didn't care. It was the weekend and no one truly cared about what was to be paid for when it cam Monday again. They personally didn't feel the need to think about tomorrow because they were living for right now. Well most were anyway. Troy moved through the crowd uneasily as he stepped onto the balcony, closing the doors behind him. There stood a blonde. She had acknowledged he was there, but never turned around. All he could see was that she was clearly wiping tears from her face. She had been crying.

He crept slowly behind her as the wind carried the scent of her shampoo through the air. "Careful, I think your true self is showing."

"How would you know what my true self is? This could be it." She turns to face him, and he had been right, she had been crying.

"What's wrong?" He asked warily as he leaned over the railing. She stared at him a moment before doing the same.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because you're out here crying your eyes out. Which by the way, is completely obvious. And you're usually the life of the party, and you're not even in the party. That sends up a red flag right there."

"I don't feel like being the life of the party. " What she really meant was she didn't feel like being alive right now. She was hurting. "And so what if I was crying. Even the ice queen has feelings you know." She turned around, resting her arms back on the railing at she looked at him. His eyes were set on the stars out in the dark sky.

"You've just never been too good at showing it." Troy looked up at her and their eyes connected. They just stood there, looking for the answers in each other's eyes.

Sharpay broke the silence. "Have you ever thought that maybe it was all an act?"

"Of course. It's crossed my mind many times, and especially every time I see you cry." I finished quietly as he looked back into the unlighted night.

"This isn't the first time?" She asked, almost nervously. She never let anyone see her cry.

Troy nodded his head and looked down at his feet as he gripped the railing. "You didn't know I could see right through you, did you? Come on Sharpay, you've been crying everyday since the day I met you. Maybe you didn't shed the tears but it was in your eyes." He looked at her again. She almost looked afraid.

"I haven't been crying since the day I met you." She declared as she turned once again, back in the position she was at first. This time she was looking out into the night and Troy was looking at her. "I've been crying for much longer."

"Why don't you show it. This whole ice queen thing just doesn't seem like you."

She kept quiet for a moment, not sure how to answer him. "I hate pink." She said suddenly. He looked at her, his eyes shined with confusion.

"What?"

"I hate the color pink. I hate sparkles. I hate those songs I always sing in front of people. I hate having people stare at me as I walk down the hallways. I hate being called an ice queen, and God, do I hate Ms. Darbus class."

Troy chuckled a little before giving her a weak smile. "You really hate all that, huh?"

"All of it."

Troy turned his body toward Sharpay, putting his hand over hers on the railing. "Then change it. Don't wear pink. Don't wear sparkles. Don't sing those songs. Don't act like the ice queen and you won't be called one." She looked at him and saw something in his eyes that she'd never seen before...sincerity. "Sharpay, you can be so much more than what people think. Why don't you show that side to people?"

"Why do you care?" She asked quietly. She hadn't meant to say it, but it slipped too easily from her mouth.

"Because I'm finally starting to figure you out Sharpay Evans."

"And this discovery you've made...what does it tell you about me?" She asked curiously as she leaned more into the railing. She tried not to look down...she was afraid of heights.

"That you're something no one sees." He said simply, returning his gaze to the bright shining stars.

"Care to go into detail?"

Troy looked back at her. Her long golden hair was flowing in the wind. Her eyes were red from crying. And he even saw a few last tears escape her eyes. He hadn't realized that she had still been crying. He lifted his hand to her face and cupped her cheek, wiping away the last remaining tears with his thumb. She looked absolutely beautiful.

"Because, Sharpay Evans, I can see how fragile your heart can be. I see how broken you can become. I can see that you care more than most people would. I see the lies you've told to just ease the pain. I can see everything you are inside that you aren't outside."

She stared into his eyes as he did the same. It was like time had stopped and they were the only ones in the world. "How do you know all this and I don't?"

"Because I'm the one person that knows you better than you know yourself." With that, he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips.

--

_Like all good things, it's short and sweet. So please review!_

_-Peace!_


	14. Chapter 14

'I love you because...'

--

"Are you finished yet?" Gabriella groaned as she sat against Sharpay's king sized bed.

Sharpay held her finger up to say she was almost done. She sat down her pen and closed the book she'd been writing in. "Done."

"Finally." Gabriella looked behind her as she saw Sharpay locking the book. "Your diary?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Don't tell me you were actually writing about that phone call with Troy."

Sharpay blushed a bright pink as she knew she was caught. "Actually no." She replied honestly.

Gabriella raied an eyebrow. "Oh, really? So it wasn't about Troy?"

"Well...it wasn't about our phone conversation at least." She smirked, but it fell when Gabriella gave her the look.

"So it was about Troy, huh? Can I read it?"

"Hell no."

"Please?"

"Hell...no."

"Pretty please?"

Sharpay raised a finger to chin as if she was thinking about it. "Hmm, how about...no."

"Whatever. I know where you hide your diary key."

Sharpay gasped and brough her diary closer to her body. "You wouldn't look through another girls's diary. That's against the girl code."

"I'll do it if I have to."

Sharpay sighed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever, let's just go. I think Ryan's waiting on us."

"Okay." Gabriella got off the floor, grabbing both of Sharpay's hands and bringing her up off the bed and then made their way out of the room.

--

"Oh my God." Troy stared in disbelief as he walked into Sharpay's room after the huge party they had thrown that night. "What the hell happened up here?"

The room was a complete disaster. There were papers scattered all over the floor, the bed was a mess, the posters on the wall had been torn down, cd's and cloths were everywhere, and they're were empty beer bottles on the floor.

Sharpay shook her head, taking in the disaster area. "The party got too out of hand."

"Well that's easy to tell."

Sharpay sighed, ready to change the subject. "I'm going to go get some trash bags so we can clean this up."

"Okay." Troy glanced around the room as Sharpay left. He shook his head and began to pick up the papers thrown around on her desk. As he was cleaning up he came uncrost an unlocked diary. He guessed it belonged to Sharpay, and he was a little more than curious.

_No, you can't just look through her diray. That's so wrong. But what if she said something about me in here? Hmm..._ Troy thought as he slowly picked up the book and randomly flipped through the pages. It happened to land on the last entry made which was right before the party because Sharpay had written the date and time.

He glanced at the page and went to put it back down but he noticed that the page had his name written on it. He was way too curious to find out what she had written to put it down now. So he opened the page fully and and gasped at just the title.

_I love Troy Bolton because..._

_1. He's adorable and just so cute._

_2. You can get lost in his eyes._

_3. He's kind and has a heart of gold._

_4. He cares about people, and let's them be themselves._

_5. He makes me feel happy when I'm with him._

_6. He knows exactly how to make me laugh and smile._

_7. He's always the first one to give me a hug when I'm upset._

_8. He holds my hand when I'm scared without me asking him to._

_9. He never judges me._

_10. Because I just love him._

Troy's grin reached ear to ear as he held the diary in his hands. He was soon knocked out of his daze though as Sharpay reentered the room with two trash bags in hand. Troy quickly put the diary back down on the table and tried his hardest to stop smiling...he found it very difficult.

"Hey." She said a little oddly as Troy played with his bottom lip as an attempt to not grin.

"Hey, I'm going to start downstairs. I think you pretty much got it up here, right?"

"Yeah, here." She handed him the bag and he made his way downstairs where he was greeted by his best friend, who also was helping clean up.

"Hey man." Chad greeted as Troy came downstairs, the grin still on his face. "What's with you?"

Troy shook his head and began cleaning. "I'm just having a great day."

Chad looked him up and down skeptically, but shrugged it off. "I think you had a few too many beers tonight."

--

Sharpay crashed onto her bed at about midnight after everything had been cleaned up and the guest were taken home safely. She was, to say the least, very tired and ready to collaps at any moment. She closed her eyes and layed back on her pillow, completely at peace. She moved around a little to find a comfortable postion, but sat up when she heard a paper crumple.

She looks beneath her pillow to find the list she'd written about Troy, and gasped. _Oh no, no no no! I wonder if he saw this? Maybe that's why he was acting so weird? Who all saw this? Who ripped it out of the diary? Oh lord, I'm going to have a heart attack. Shit, what's the number for 911? Oh, right...911. _

Sharpay started to calm down a little and just stared at the page before realizing that they're was another paper taped to it. She tore it off and smiled at what she read.

_I love Sharpay Evans because..._

_1. She's the sweetest girl I know._

_2. She's absolutely gorgeous._

_3. Just seeing her face makes me smile._

_4. Her laugh is my favorite sound._

_5. I grin everytime she hugs me._

_6. I go to bed everynight dreaming of her._

_7. If I had her my wish would come to._

_8. She always on my mind, and I love it._

_9. I wish I could drown into her eyes._

_10. Because I just love her._

_--_

_Another sappy, fluffy Troypay. I've realized that I suck at writing serious deep oneshots, so I'm going to try to stick with romantic stuff. Well please review and tell me what you though._

_P.S. Sorry for spelling errors. I was really rushed to finish this._

_-Peace!_


	15. Chapter 15

'Going Under'

--

Sharpay felt her lungs begin to hurt. She was loosing time. She sunk lower, almost as if the water was a great force onto her, pulling her deeper and deeper. She fought furiously through the water, trying to reach up back to the top. She fought for air, to breath, to live. She cursed herself as she had a battle with the trudging waters. She couldn't have decided she wanted to live, before jumping off the freaking bridge.

It wasn't a very long jump from the bridge to the water that steadily flowed underneath it. The jump itself probably wouldn't do much damage, and the water wasn't all that deep. It was deep enough to drown in though. Sharpay knew this for sure, because that was what was happening to her right now. She was drowning. Suddenly the realization hit her, she was going to die. Her lungs were about to give out and she couldn't fight much longer. She would have smacked herself if she was able to, but right now she was more worried about just living and getting air into her giving lungs. She longed to take in a deep breath of the summer night air. She would give anything to go back before she took the walk that was leading to her fate of death.

Once again her mind rapped about it...death. She was about to die. Never to breath, see, live, sing, walk, talk, or anything ever again. She was going to be put to rest, six feet under, expensive tombstone with some mushy impersonal thing written on it. She hated the thought of that more than anything. People gathering around her coffin, crying, not because they knew her, but because she was so young, so helpless, so full of life. Nobody knew enough about her to know what she was truly like. Nobody knew that she spent her nights crying herself to sleep. Living a lie that she was fine and that she was perfect. She was anything from perfect. She was completely imperfect, but nobody saw that in her. They thought she was something she was far from. She could just picture it now, everyone standing over her lifeless body, her friends and brother crying, along with her parents. None of them knowing why she would do it. Why would she just try to end her life when it was so wonderful. Her life wasn't wonderful. It was far from it.

Sharpay soon found that she could no longer fight, she was going under. She let out a whimper, not knowing if this was the last thing to ever be for her. Her last minute, her last second. She felt herself fading faster then before, and she could no longer fight. She was giving up. Her eyes closed slowly as her body frigidly sunk into the water.

Suddenly as she had gone incautious, an arm was wrapped around her, pulling her up. She thought that this was it, the heavens taking her in. She really had no clue to what was going on. It was like she had a guarding angel rescuing her. She was too weak to even open her eyes, and she was sure that even if they did get out of the water she would still die.

Sharpay felt a the night air and realized that she had been brought up to the surface, but she was still unconscious. She felt someone with strong arms lay her gently on the ground, their lips crashing to hers. They breathed in, trying to get her lungs going again. She figured it was a guy that was doing it, and slowly, almost painfully, opened her eyes.

As soon as she did she started coughing uncontrollability. Water that had seconds earlier been caught in her lungs was now being coughed up by the violent chokes. She felt the person who had just saved her pat her back, helping the water come up. She still hadn't caught a glimpse of him yet. After she was done, for what seemed like, coughing up a lung, she looked over to the boy next to her. She was shocked to find who had just saved her life. It was none other than Troy Bolton.

"Sharpay...are you okay?" Troy asked gently, his hand still resting on her mid back.

"Um...yeah." She choked out. Not sure what to say or do. She was lost for words, and not just that, but she was completely not okay.

"Come on, I'll take you back to my place to warm yourself up." Troy said, not really sure of what to do. He had never been in this kind of position before.

"Okay." Sharpay said weekly as Troy helped her to her feet. She put her arm around his shoulder by support as he put an arm around her waist to help hold her up.

The car ride to Troy's house was pretty silent until Sharpay couldn't take anymore and decided it was best to break it. "Listen Troy..." She began, looking for the right words.

"Sharpay you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to." He reassured her.

"Well I do need to tell you this."

"What?" He asked, looking over to her. Her hair was wet as well were her cloths. Troy's clothing was also wet, but he's hair had been able to dry pretty fast since it wasn't very long.

"Well...okay I never thought I'd be saying this to you, but...thanks for saving my life." She said, turning to face out the window, not wanting to make eyes contact.

Troy smiled over at her. "That took a lot to say didn't it?"

"You have no idea." She exaggerated as she turned back to look at the dark road ahead of them.

"Well...can I ask you something?" Troy asked, looking at the road, avoiding her gazing eyes.

"Yeah, I guess."

"What happened? Did you like just fall or did you...you know." Troy choked the words out.

"I jumped." She said simply, although Troy could have sworn he saw a tear in her eye.

"Why?" He asked, not able to comprehend it.

"For reasons you'll probably never understand." She said, more to herself.

"I could try." He said gently, reaching over and putting his hand over hers.

She looked down at their hands then back at him. "It's just been really rough the last few months. I guess I just handled things the wrong way." She said, hoping that was enough to get him to stop asking questions. She would probably answer quite a few of them when she got home and right now she just wanted to recover from her near death experience and get warmed up.

"Well when you're ready to go into detail I'll be here to listen." He reassured her, noticing that she didn't like talking about it.

"Now can I ask you something?" Sharpay asked, making full on eyes contact.

"Go ahead." He said, turning his eyes back to the road.

"Why did you jump in?" She asked, looking at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking at her as their eyes met.

"Did you know who in the water, did you see someone struggling, why did you jump in?"

"I saw someone struggling under water so I figured I better check it out. The fact that it was you just shocked me."

"Was that it was me or that I was trying to kill myself?" She said bluntly, throwing Troy off a little.

"Both." He said honestly, trying to keep his eyes on the dark lonely road ahead.

Sharpay sat there a minute, waiting for something...anything. She didn't know what, but she was waiting for it. Troy was too. He had no idea what the feeling was, but he had a feeling something was about to happen.

"I don't know. I just feel like I don't know what to believe or what to believe in. It's all a bunch of lies people told to ease their own souls."

"You sound like an Ashlee Simpson song." He replied casually, with a smile on his face.

"That's where I got it too." She smiled and he gave her a grin. Happy to see her smiling.

There was another awkward silence that filled the air, it once again turning serious as they waited for the other to say something.

"listen..." They both started at the same time.

"Go ahead." Sharpay said, slightly blushing.

"I know this can't be easy for you. I just want you to know that you can trust me."

Sharpay looked at him a minute. Taking in his features. "Thanks Troy...for everything."

Troy gave her won of his famous smiles that could just melt your heart. "It's okay Sharpay. I'm just happy you feel like you can kind of talk to me about this."

"Well you're pretty easy to talk to."

"How's that?" Troy smiled.

"You don't judge people for what they do or what they do. You see the person beneath the smile, I guess."

Troy looked at her a moment, then forcefully turned back to the road. "I think there's a lot going on beneath your smile. Not that I've seen you give a heart felt genuine smile in a long time." Troy said glancing at her, grinning slightly.

Sharpay looked at her hands which were lazily folded in her lap. "It's been a while since I've had something to smile about."

"Why? I mean, I always kind of pegged you for being bubbly and really full of life. I guess that's just how good of an actress you are."

Sharpay smiled at his words. "Well I am pretty talented." She smirked slightly.

"And confident." He smiled, nudging her gently, causing her to giggle a little.

--

The car ride had been filled with more jokes and talking. Troy even got Sharpay to give an actual laugh even. They pulled up to Troy's house, which was empty for the night. They got out of the truck and made their way inside where they both decided to change. Troy leant Sharpay a pair of his sweats and one of his shirts, and honestly...he couldn't take his eyes off her when she was wearing his cloths. After they were both settled in the living room, curled up on the couch watching a movie, Troy decided it would be the best time to get some answers.

"So...listen..." Troy started nervously as he played with her fingers.

"I know Troy. You want the detail, right?"

"That'd be nice, but if you don't want to I unders-"

"It's okay Troy." She cut him off, placing a finger on his lip. She blushed as she moved her finger away and Troy just gave a small smile.

"So, are you...ready?"

She inhaled deeply and looked around the house. Her eyes fixated on a picture on top of the fire place. She got up and walked over, picking it up gently and looking at it, almost as if in awe.

"Sharpay?" Troy questioned as he got up also, following her to the picture. He smiled in remberance. "That was last Christmas."

She looked up at him, with so many emotions playing on her eyes that Troy couldn't read just one. "This is why I did it."

"What?" He seemed confused and startled.

"I never had this. I never had the family that cares for you. That loves you no matter what." She got quiet for a second before a tear slid down her cheek. "My mom and I got into a huge fight before I left. She told me I was her biggest mistake. She told me I was the reason that my dad ran out on us. She told me that she wished she never had me and that she didn't love me. Do you know how much that broke my heart? It killed me." By this time her tears were freely falling and she tried to continue. "I called my dad to see if I could stay with him. He didn't want me either. I tried to call Ryan, but he didn't care. So I figured why not just end it since no one seemed to give a damn about me anyway. You know the rest."

Troy stared in shock and did the only thing he could do. He swept her up in his arms in a tight embrace, not daring to let go. "I care. I care about you so much Sharpay." He whispered in her ear as she wept onto his chest.

"Thank you."

And that's the something she'd been waiting for. The something they'd both been waiting for...it was each other.

--

_I started this about a month ago and just finished it tonight. Yes, I know that really bad, that's why the mood seems to change. I've worked on this at about 4 different time and I'm just glad I finally got it done! So please tell me what you think and review!_

_-Peace!_


	16. Chapter 16

'Just catch me'

--

"Ugh." Sharpay let out a frustrated grunt as she once again had Troy Bolton lift her into the air. Not by choice of course.

They were rehearsing for the next school play and it was nearly midnight. Everyone was a little on edge, especially Troy and Sharpay who had yet to perfect the two dance moved they needed perfected. One was where Troy lifts her in the air, pulling her up with his hand and then placing them on her waist as she rose above his head. The other was a little more difficult. He was to be spun in circles as Sharpay once again rested her weight on his hands. These were not easy moved to perfect when you needed to be graceful and precise. And it was bugging the hell out of the two, but they weren't the only ones...

"Oh, stop. Sharpay try it again." Miss Darbus barked as she looked at them with disapproval in her voice.

Troy had already released Sharpay and sat her down. This was only about the thousandth times they had done this move and just couldn't get it right. Troy rolled his eyes at Darbus's demands as Sharpay simply sighed.

Sharpay ran toward Troy, who's arms were waiting for her. She accidentally placed her foot on his shin as he lifted her. Her arms started shaking after a moment before of all of weight being on them. Sharpay wasn't heavy at all, just kind of weak. Troy, on the other hand, really found it no problem to lift her. It was quite easy for him too.

Sharpay and Troy both frowned when she hit his leg. It hadn't hurt him at all, but she needed to stop doing it if they were going to get it right. She mouthed a quick sorry to him before he set her down.

"Damnit Sharpay, you need to stop trying to climb my leg." He explained as they once again stood before each other. Sharpay's usually bright hazelnut eyes were dull and emotionless. They were also red and puffy and completely evident that she had been crying. About half an hour or so ago she had gotten a phone call from her father and took it outside. She returned around fifteen minutes later with still a few tears on her cheeks after some comforting from Ryan. A few people had asked about it, including Troy, but she had kept quiet just saying it was personal. Troy decided not to question farther.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes I just don't get enough space to lift."

Troy nodded, feeling guilty for lashing at her when he saw that her eyes were still red. They were no longer puffy and you could barely tell now that she had been crying, but they all knew she had. So it was pretty hard to ignore.

"It's okay. Let's just try it again." Troy offered with a smile.

"Yes, we must work on your technique. Sharpay, you're the one with all the work to do. You need to stay focused and work at it. Not leave it to Troy here." Miss Darbus complained. Sharpay looked down in shame or embarrassment, he didn't know. He felt a strong urge to defend her, but knew that it wouldn't help much. It would just anger her more, and he did not want to be the one in her line of fire.

Troy placed a comforting hand on her lower back, to show his support. She gave him a quick smile of appreciation.

After last summer, Sharpay had become close with everyone and broke down her icy wall and let people in. She was no longer feared or teased, but respected and well liked. Her and Troy had become very close friends once they realized that they had a lot in common. They both were put under large amounts of pressure from their families; they both felt the need to hide who they truly are either to keep people satisfied or to keep them out. Either way, they both found a special bond between them.

Sharpay was also good friends with the rest of the wildcats, Gabriella especially. After the summer Troy and Gabriella had broken up because they just didn't feel their spark anymore. Gabriella found a very good match in Ryan and they were very happy together. Ryan and Sharpay's relationship was as strong as ever.

"Okay you two. Chop chop!" Miss Darbus barked, causing the two to jump apart.

Troy and Sharpay both shook their heads as they got themselves into position. Troy held out his arms and Sharpay ran towards him, capturing his hands as he pulled her above him. Troy's face was right below hers, but they were still a ways apart. They held it as long as they could before Troy set her gently back down.

"Finally we're getting somewhere." Came Miss Darbus's annoying voice once again. "Now let's try the other move."

Troy nodded and placed himself into a wheeled chair, so it could spin in circles. This move was about the same as the last only he held her up by her hands as she hovered over his lap. Her back had to be to him as they spun in the chair and tried to make it as graceful as possible.

"Now Sharpay dear." Darbus started in a sickly sweet tone, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Remember, this is about grace."

Sharpay gave a playful scoff. "Bolton...graceful? Puh-lease!" She sent him a smirk over her shoulder as he stuck hi tongue out as her.

He then, much to her surprise, grabbed her hands and lifted her up, just like the move was suppose to go. Only she squealed in surprise and her arms were shaking because of no warning and she instantly fell into his lap, their hands still entwined with each others.

"I'm not graceful, huh?" He smirks as their faces are only an inch or so apart. It would have been a perfect moment if it hadn't been for the theater filled with six four other kids and an impatient and angry drama teacher.

"Bolton, why is my sister in your lap?" Ryan enquired as he narrowed his eye as if suspecting them. Gabriella giggled and Sharpay blushed. Troy simply moved his arms around her waist in a tight hug.

"Ha, she's mine now Evans." He said in his best 'evil villain' tome.

Ryan simply waved it away. "Fine, you can have her."

Sharpay gasped loudly. "Hey, I'm offended!"

"As it should be."

"Why I should pop you one." Sharpay fought to laugh as she glared. Troy held her even tighter as if holding her back from attacking her brother.

"Bring it beyotch." Ryan challenged and rolled up his sleeves. This must have done it for the Evans twins because they both burst out in laughter. Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, and Troy joined them in laughter.

"Well guys. Tay and I are hitting the road. We'll see you later though." Chad called as he and Taylor left through the large doors. Everyone yelled a goodbye to them and resumed to what they were doing.

"You know, we should probably go too Gabs." Ryan reminded, looking at his girlfriend as his arm was placed around her shoulder. "What about you Shar? Are you coming with us?"

Sharpay shook her head, causing some of it to go flying slightly in Troy's face. Not that he minded. "Nah. I still need practice."

"And she can't practice without me, so I'll just bring her home when we're done." Troy explained.

"Okay see ya guys." He and Gabriella leaved goodbye and made their was home. It was then that Sharpay noticed she was still in Troy's lap with his arms still around her.

She cleared her throat awkwardly. "We uh...better work on the moves again."

He got her hint and released her from his grip and stood also. "Where did Miss Darbus go?"

"I guess she got tired of us."

Troy gave her a smile. "Well I would get sick of us too."

Sharpay gave another playful scoff. "Me? I think it was you that drove her away."

Troy grinned. "Then I did my job right."

Sharpay gave a soft giggle before it became silent. They stood there a moment. Sharpay's eyes were cast to the floor while Troy's were fixated on Sharpay. It was then that he realized that there was still a slight sign in her eyes that she had been crying earlier. He decided now that they were alone it was a good time to ask about it.

"Um...Sharpay...why were you uh..." He stuttered. He was sure she probably didn't want to talk to him about it, but he was curious and if she was hurting then he wanted to be there for her.

"Why was I crying before?" She looked up at him to reveal that her eyes were now once again rimmed with tears.

"Yeah." He replied softly, taking her hand in his.

"You'll think it's stupid."

"Of course I won't Shar. You know me. If it makes you cry then there's nothing stupid about it." This time he reached his hand out to caress her cheek.

"Ugh...I feel like a little girl for going all hysterical about it, but..."

"Whatever it is you can tell me Shar."

"See...Boi died this afternoon. My dad called to tell me and I just lost it. I mean he was like my baby, you know. I've had him for almost six year and-" By now all the tears were pouring softly from her brown eyes.

Troy felt his heart sink as he looked at the broken hearted beauty before him. He brought her into his arms tightly as he stroked her hair. She was crying on his shoulder, but he really didn't mind. He just wanted to be there for her and help her felt better.

"Shh, it's okay. I know how you feel. My child hood pet died about a year ago. I was so devastated. I mean, I grew up with him and he was like my best friend." He spoke gently in her ear.

She was now hiccupping as she buried herself into his shirt. "I'm-_hiccup_-sorry."

"I'm sorry too. I know how much you loved Boi."

He could feel her nod and then raise her head. She wiped away her tears and gave him a small smile. "Thanks Troy."

He smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Anytime Shar."

"So..." she started as she did her best to rid the tears."How about that dance move?"

"Let's do it." They positioned themselves once again "You aren't going to hit my leg again are you?" He asked with a teasing glint.

"Just catch me." And he caught her, bringing her in the air perfectly and gracefully. Finally, they got it right.

--

_Okay the pet part is kind of random, but my dad gave away my baby dog today and I was sooo sad! He was a compete shocker to me and it didn't help that he said it in a some what nasty way. Just blunt and emotionless. Ugh! That bothered me more than anything. But anyways, I hope you like it! Please review as always._

_-Peace!_


	17. Chapter 17

'Hangover Morning'

--

Sharpay stumbled up the sidewalk leading to her mansion of a house. It was actually a mansion, it just seemed like it. She felt her legs wobble beneath her, causing her to give a big smile because she had done what she wanted to. Get drunk and forget her problem. She was very successful at the getting drunk part. At the forgetting part, not so much.

"You know, I always thought this house was too big. It's humongous!" Sharpay exclaimed as she stretched her arms to show the large length.

"Come on Shar. Let's get you to bed." Troy held into her hips from behind, making sure she wouldn't fall.

At his comment Sharpay couldn't help but breakout in a laugh. She turned around to face him, putting her arms around his neck as his hands slip rested on her hips. "You want to get me to bed?" She raised an eyebrow and Troy's eyes widen.

"No, I didn't mean like that Shar. I meant to rest, you know because you're kind of wasted. I wouldn't ta-"

"Geez Troy. I was kidding." Sharpay exaggerated, rolling her eyes at his over reaction.

"Oh." Troy's face reddened in embarrassment as Sharpay began to walk again.

"You didn't actually think I would sleep with you did you? I mean, you're best friend and sleeping with you would be weird." Sharpay giggled like she had just said something hilarious as she stumbled once again. She began to fall backward, luckily Troy was right here to catch her before she hit the ground. "Wow, Troy Bolton. My hero." Sharpay giggled as Troy held her in his arms.

Troy shook his head at the drunken girl before lifting her up bridal style and carefully making his way to her rather large house. As he carried her she began to play with his hair, which seemed to keep her entertained. "Hey Troy?"

"Yeah?" He asked, trying to get the door open with one hand and keeping her up with the other.

"You're cute." She flicked his cheek with her finger before resting her head in the crock of his neck.

"You're cute too Shar." Troy smiled as he opened the door finally and took her inside.

"You're hair's floppy."

"Um...thanks?"

"I like your eyes." She said as she stared into his ocean blue eyes.

"I like yours too." He spoke truthfully. "Now come on. You need some rest."

"Okey dokey."

He made his way up to her room with her still safely in his arms. Luckily her room door was open so he could just come on. He gently laid her on the bed and sat next to her, stroking her hair softly.

"How are you feeling?" He asked after a while of silence.

"Shitty, yet very perky."

Troy let out a small laugh as, retracting his hand from her hair. "Well I know where the perky part came from. What about the shitty part?"

"Zeke broke up with me at the party." She explained, bobbing her head up and down as she spoke.

"I'm sorry Shar. You okay?"

"I'm fine. I knew it was coming actually. Really, he broke up with me because I liked someone else." She whispered in his ear, as if it were a secret.

He drew back, his eyes locked to hers. "Who?"

Then it's the word you've wanted to hear since you could even remember. "You."

Troy sat there, slightly shocked. "Wow..."

Sharpay giggled at his reaction before placing a quick kiss on his lips. "You're so cute."

"Um..Yeah, thanks." He said unsurely. This was all new to him.

"Troy?" Sharpay questioned as she laid her head on her pillow.

"Yeah?"

"Could you stay here tonight? Ryan's staying at Chad's and I'm scared of staying here by myself. Please?"

He could see that she actually was afraid to be by herself, he couldn't really blame her though. "Sure." He agreed, getting into bed with her.

She sighed in content as she curled up next to Troy. She just felt safe in his arms. "Nighty night Troy."

Troy smiled and kissed her forehead. "Nigh Shar."

--

Sharpay's eyes fluttered open as she tried to place where she as. She recognized that it was her room finally after a few moments. She casually turned to her side to come face to face with Troy Bolton...in her bed...and she had no clue what had happened the night before. She could only do one thing. Scream.

She regretted her action instantly as she brought a hand to her aching head. She rocked back and forth slightly, trying to get it to stop throbbing.

This is what Troy first saw when he woke up. It took him a minute to remember everything, and realize what was going in. She had a hangover.

"Shar...you okay?" He asked quietly as he gently took hold of her arm.

Sharpay looked up at him with a 'sad puppy dog' look, like she had no clue what was happening. "Why are you yelling at me?"

Troy chuckled slightly at her played with her hair. "I'm not."

"Ah, you're doing it again. I'm right here you don't have to scream." She placed her hands to her head in a motion to try to calm her aching head.

"You okay?"

"No, my head hurts. And...Why are you in my bed?"

Troy chuckled again. "You were drunk last night and I brought you home. Ryan was gone and you didn't want to be here alone so you asked me to stay."

"Oh." She took a moment to register it. "Well, thanks."

"No problem." He gave her a heart melting smile, and if her head didn't hurt so damn bad she might have smiled back.

"And sorry about, you know, yelling in your ear. I know that's not the best way to wake up in the morning. I should know too, Ryan always does it."

Troy just smiled again. "It's no problem." He saw that she was still struggling with her headache. "Come here." He brought her in his arms, her head resting on his chest as he very softly stroked her hair.

That's how Ryan found them. "What the hell?" He yelled in surprise.

"Ahh! Now he was yelling." Sharpay exclaimed as she buried her face in her pillow.

"What's going on?" He asked slightly calmer than before.

"Shh." Troy brought a finger to his lip. "She's got a massive hangover."

"Okay. So my sister was drunk last night. Now she's laying in bed with a guy. Gee, I wonder what happened last night." Ryan commented sarcastically.

"Dude, it's not like that. You know I'd never take advantage of Shar like that. She just asked me to stay because you weren't home and she didn't want to stay home alone. I also thought it wasn't such a great idea since she was drunk."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, thanks then."

"No problem."

"Would you people stop screaming. Use your inside voices people. Inside voices!" Sharpay commanded from under a pillow.

Ryan and Troy both let out a laugh at the blonde. "I'll let you take care of this." Ryan whispered as he exited the room.

"Listen Shar...can I talk to you for a second?" Troy asked as he looked over to the girl next to him as she uncovered her head.

"As long as you stop being so damn loud."

"Okay, I promise."

"Okay, then what is it?"

"Well last night, you uh...sort of said something." He replied nervously as he subconsciously scratched his head.

"What?" She asked with a fearful spark in her eyes. Who knows what she might have done while being drunk. Damn vodka and kool-aid.

"Um...you said that you and Zeke broke up, and uh...why you did."

Sharpay broke their eyes contact and looked down at the sheets, avoiding his gaze.

Troy saw this and gently cupped her cheek, turning her to him once more. "Was it really because of me?"

"Well...um...yeah." She admitted. She never was able to lie when looking into his eyes.

That was all she needed to say for Troy before he brought her lips closer to his and let them brush softly against each others. She responded almost automatically, putting her hand around his neck and then into his head.

And again, Ryan has to ruin the moment. "Hey guys do you- Ahh! You're kissing!"

"Ahh, my head!"

And that's how Troy and Sharpay became Troypay.

--

_Good? Bad? Sucky? What? You got to tell me and review._

_-Peace!_


	18. Chapter 18

'Under The Moonlight'

--

Children were running around laughing. Lights were shimmerring. People were screaming in excitment, and laughing in amusement. It was the perfect summer night at the fair. Where you could eat as much cotton candy as you please, and then ride so many rides you eventually end up sick. Yup, fun.

"Okay, so what do we do first?" Ryan Evans asked his group of friends as they stood in the middle of hte fair grounds, just observing all the people there and what was going on around them.

"How about the tornado?" Gabriella Montez suggested, a smile on her face.

"You want to ride that?" Ryan looked suprisenly at his girlfriend.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Just thought you might be a litte scared." He replied casually as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, come on Ry. There's nothing scary about it."

"Yeah, the only thing scary is when Ryan starts screaming like a little girl when he gets on the ride." Sharpay Evans snickered to her twin brother.

Ryan glared at his sister before giving a simple. "Shut up."

"You're just mad you know I'm right."

"You're just made you know your wrong." He shot back lamely.

"You couldn't thik of anything better could you?"

"No, not really."

"Anyways." Came Taylor McKessie's voice, ready to change the subject. "Are we going or what?"

"Who cares about them." Came the voice of Chad Danforth himself. "Let's blow the popsicle stand."

Everyone stopped and looked at the oddly before Sharpay broke the silence. "Okey dokey then."

Taylor shook her head and ignored her boyfriend's comment. "Let's just go."

"Yeah, come on Ry." Gabriella pleaded, holding her boyfriend's hand tightly.

Ryan looks around to his friends as if looking for help before his eyes landed on his sister. "I'm scared." He whimpered to Sharpay.

She gave an encouring smile. "It's okay. You're a big boy now."

He glared at his siter one last time before being dragged away by his girlfriend.

"Well, me and Tay are headed to the food stands." Chad declared with his arm around Taylor's waist.

"What?" Taylor asked cluelessly.

"I'm hungery." He replied innocently.

"When are you noe hungery?"

"I honestly don't know."

Taylor rolled her eyes before dragging him away also, sending a wazt to the remaining two left behind.

"So...you've been quiet." Sharpy observed as she looked to her ex-boyfriend standing awkwardly beside her.

"Oh...sorry."

"No need to aplogize." She replied awkwardly as the rwo started to aimlessly walk around the fair grounds.

"Yeah..." Troy breathed out, followed by an awkward silence.

"So, what's been up?" She asked, wanting deperately to end the silence.

"Not much. Just basketball and stuff...you know."

"Actually, I don't really."

He looked at her oddly before repliying. "What do you mean?"

"It's just...we havn't talked in a while since we uh..."

"Broke up?" He cut her off.

"Yeah."

"I know this is partly why this is so..."

"Awkward." She finished with a smile.

"Yeah...it doesn't really help that we keep finishing each others sentences."

"I guess we just know each other too well."

"Yeah." There was another awkward silence before once again, Sharpay couldn't take it.

"Boy, this is weird."

"This is what I'm saying." Troy replied enthusastically, causing Sharpay to giggle.

"Do you want to go on any of the rides?"

"Sure." He smiled. One of the first throughout this conversation.

"Which one?"

"You choose."

"I don't care." She shrugged.

"Neither do I."

"You choose." She persisted.

He shook his head. "No, you choose."

"No, you."

"Nah, it's up to you." He persisted.

"You know, I believe it was a conversation like this that led to our break up." She commented as Troy's face became unreadable.

"Can we uh...not talk about it?"

"Too soon for jokes?"

"A little."

"Sorry."

There was yet another silence betwen the two. This was a little less awkward, but still awkward none the less.

"How about the fariss wheel?" Troy asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Sharpay asked cluelessly.

"To ride."

"What?"

Troy let out a laugh and pointed to the ferris wheel. "How about we ride the ferris wheel?"

Sharpay's mouth formed an 'O' shape, showing she understood. "Sounds good."

He gave her a heart warming smile and took her hand. They both looked at each other for a minute before his head took over. "Um..sorry." He said as he dropped her hand in embaresmant. "Force of habit."

"It's cool." She smiled. The weak-in-the-knee smile that he loved. "I do that sometimes when it's late at night and I'm studying and I always use to call you."

He smiled at the memories. "Yeah, I can't even count how many times you've woken me up in the middle of the night."

"And I said sorry every time." She defended herself playfully.

"I'm not complaining. It was cute."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it showed you were thinking of me." He said with another heart warming smile.

"Yeah...out of habit I'll still pick up the phone to call you, but remeber I can't do that."

"You could have." He replied simply, but with meaning.

She smiled up at him. "You would have been okay with me calling you at 2am because I'm the only one up and I can't focus on studying?"

"Actually, I loved it when you did. It was sweet." He explained honestly as they two neared the front of the line for the ride.

"Aw, I never knew you were so romantic." She gushed teasenly.

"Sure, make fun." He smiled as the two were on the ride and it had started.

"No, it really was sweet."

"Not as sweet as you." He replied jokingly as he nudged her.

She rolled her eyes, the smiling never leaving her face. "Always the sweet talker."

"You know it." He grinned.

Sharpay let out a laugh as the ride stopped at the top. She gazed out on the people walking around and the New Mexico night sky. Troy, however, had his eyes on other things. Like the beautiful blonde next him. The one he onced loved, and still does.

"You look beautiful under the moonlight." He whispered in her ear, catching her gaze.

She let out a giggle again. "You're sure laying it on thick there."

He looked at her with all seriousness and cupped her cheek. "I'm serious."

She blushed under his touch and smiled warmly at him. "Maybe you really are a romantic."

He shook his head playfully. "Nah, you just really are beautiful under the moonlight." With that, he leaned over, placing his lips over hers. The kiss was slow and loving. They pulled apart with smiles on their faces.

"Wow..." Sharpay breathed.

"Sharpay, I love you. I really want to give us another try. I've tried moving on and forgetting it, but I can't. I really love you and I really need to be with you." He explained lovingly as his forehead rested on hers.

"Wow..."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

She smiled and nodded. "That's a yes." She declared before placing another kiss on his lips. This one was a little faster and lasted longer, but it was still sweet and loving.

They broke apart once again with smiles. "This is the perfect Disney ending." He shook his head plafully, smile still in tact.

"Totally cliche." She agreed, laughing a bit.

"But I like it."

"Me too." She replied gently before their lips met.

And yet another kiss was shared under the moonlight.

--

_Well, the fair is in my town, so I wrote this. It's justa simple and sweet oneshot. Hope you enjoyed it._

_-Peace!_


	19. Chapter 19

'Seeing her again'

A/N- This is really random and kind of pointless and such, but I firgured that I hdn't written a oneshot in so long that I owed you guys one. So enjoy!

--

He stared at her. Her beauty. Her features. Her pained eyes.

"So..." She started carefully, almost afraid to say anything.

"So..." He repeated in the same fashion. He had been dreading this moment.

"Troy..." She said gently, placing a hand on his shoulder. She must have seen the look in his eyes.

He nodded, understanding what she was going to say and hesitently shrugged her hand off. "It's fine."

"I just-"

"Just go." He cut her off. It pained him more to say than her to hear.

Her eyes looked even sadder than before as tears appeared. "I'm so sorry." She whispered as she turned around, heading down the driveway.

"Wait."

She turned around, a look of suprise. "Yeah?"

He was silent for a minute before he locked eyes with her again. "I love you."

A small smile graced her features. "I love you too."

And then that was it. She was gone from his life forever. Or so he thought.

--

"Come on man." Chad persisted as he sat across from his best friend in an old coffee shop.

Troy looked up and frowned. "What?"

Chad gave a sympethetic smile to his friend. "It's been three months. It's time to move on."

Troy didn't sayanything, he simply looked back down to the laptop he was working on at the moment.

Chad sighed and tried again. "Why don't I set you up with someone?"

At this, Troy's head shot up as he looked at his best friend furiously. "I don't want to see anyone else, okay. I'm fine. Now just back off a little."

Chad looked at his friend as he continued messing on his lap top, obviously trying to hide his red pained eyes. He knew him too well to let that fool him though.

"Listen Troy...you know we all loved her just as much as you. She was like a sister to me, and to most of us. But it was her decision to go and you can't keep killing yourself over it."

"You just don't get it."

"Then explain it."

He shook his head and sighed. "She was the one and I miss her. It's just...different. My whole worlds just been flipped over and everything I had planned out was thrown out the window."

Chad nodded. Her really did understand. His eyes casually scanned the old coffee shop. No one ever went there anymore except maybe them. Then it happens when his eyes land on the park across the street. Blonde hair and brown eyes. Chad saw her.

--

"I'm just saying that it's sad." Gabriella commented as she and Taylor were shopping at their favorite downtown store.

Taylor rolled her eyes and sighed. "I know, but we can't change it."

Gabriella sighed as she scanned through the racks. "But she left Troy just so heart broken. I didn't think she would do that to him."

"I'm sure she had a good reason."

"Then why won't Troy tell anyone about it? He never even mentions it."

Taylor shrugged absently. "Maybe it's too hard to talk about. He loved her a lot and she just...left. It had to be rough on him."

Gabriella seemed to think about it. "I would still jkust like to know what exactly happened."

"Maybe Troy will tell us tomorrow maybe he never will. We just have to wait it out."

Gabriella sighed again and she continued to look through the clothing. Her eyes skimmed along with the colorful pieces before klanding on a young blonde girl wearing a pink hoodie and sunglasses.

That's when it happened. Gabriella saw her.

--

She looks suprised. She looks very suprised, but not compltely shocked to see him there.

He, on the other hand, is shocked. He can't believe his eyes. Chad, Gabriella, Taylor, they were all right. She was here.

She bites her bottom lip, he stares at her. Their eyes mix together and nothing is said. No words describe the feelings right now.

She gulps loudly and clears her throat awkwardly. "So...uh...how have you been?"

He nods. Understanding that tis is how it's going to be, so he plays along. "I've been good." He lies. "You?"

"I'm okay...I didn't think you'd be here."

He nods and looks around the book store they currently stand in. "Yeah...when did you get back?"

"A couple weeks ago,." She lies easily.

_liar. _He thinks to himself. He always knew the truth. "Why didn't you stop by?"

This time she was honest. "I didn't know if you'd want to see me."

He shook his head and smiled. A very small smile. "Of course I wanted to see you." He took a deep breath. "I missed you."

A soft smiled plays at her lips at she looks at you genuinly thankful. Just for sayign that. "I missed you too."

There a silence between them. A very awkward unknowing silence, until he looks up. "Why did you go?" And there it was. The game had been broken. He was no longer playing. He just wanted answers.

And some how, she doesn't look suprised by this. "I had to think."

"You could have stayed and done that."

She nods, a look of regret on her face. "I know. It was just better for me to get away for a little while. I told you I was sorry."

He sighed. And another silence over took them. This time, she broke it.

"You want to know a secret?" She asked gently.

"What?"

She smiles again. This time more regretfully than before. "I always hoped you'd come after me."

His face softens as his mouths forms and 'O' shape. "I wanted to. I just thought you didn't want me to."

She nods. She really did understand. She looked to her watch and sighed. "I have to go, but maybe I'll see oyu again."

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, definitly."

She smiled again and headed to the door, turning back quickly with a "Bye Troy", before leaving again.

He stared out the door she just exited through and sighed. "Bye Sharpay."

--

_I know it's pretty short, but between only getting 2 hours a day on the computer, starting my freshman year in high school, and trying to keep my grades up I just didn't have as much time as I wished to write.m I'm sure you all know that writing is something I pretty much always have to do. That's why when I'm not writing stories, I'm writing songs. It helps my cravings. Okay, now I have to go get ready to watch my fave show 'Secret life of the American Teenager'. Seriously? Why such a long title...really?_

_Anyways, I hadn't updated this story in a long time, so I thought I would. Hope you liked the oneshot. And please review!_

_P.S. Sorry for speling mistakes. I'm in a rush...as usual._

_And don't forget to review!!_

_-Peace!_


	20. Chapter 20

When It Rains

A/N- I havn't updated this in soo soo long. so here you go. Hope you havn't lost faith in me quite yet.

Disclaimer- I don't own the song (Or HSM or Characters).

----

"I hate you! I hate you! I _hate_ you!" Sharpay screamed, pounding on Troy's chest violently. His heart was breaking and hers was already broken. Nothing could get worse then the pain Troy already felt. No matter how many times she punched his chest with her small fist.

"Pay, pay, please." He begged, trying to grab hold of her hands as she continued to kick, hit, and cry.

"Don't call me Pay! Don't _ever _call me Pay again! I hate you!"

He was tired of holding it back. He let a tears roll down his cheek from his deep blue eyes that she had always been so in love with. Now all that was left was lies that filed them. "Please baby, please just listen to me."

Her head snapped up at his words. She glared with tears. "Don't call me baby. Don't call me Pay. Don't even say a word to me. Nothing you can say will make me feel better. Nothing you say can make this go away. I can never forgive you. Troy...I-I trusted you. You not only betrayed me, but you shattered my heart. I-I'm so...I just can't believe you. All those times you said you loved me. It was a lie-"

"No, Pay, it wasn't." He interrupted quickly. "I do love you. More than you know."

"Then you wouldn't have slept with another girl!"

"It was the biggest mistake of my life, please believe me. I'm so so sorry and I know that doesn't make things better or change things, but please..."

"Please what Troy?" She asked expectingly, throwing her arms in the air. "Please forgive you?"

"Yes. You don't know how much I hate myself right now-"

"Do you know how much _I _hate myself right now?" He shot her a quizzing look. "Troy, you cheated on me. Which obviously means that I'm not good enough. Obviously that girl was better somehow and gave you somethinf I couldn't. Somehow, jusy knowing that I wasn't worth not doing that to, makes it all that much worse. And it hurts like hell."

He moved forward as if tryign to hug her, but she stepped back, holding her hands out. "Shar, please. It's not like that. I do love you. You're the most important person in my life. I was just being foolish. I was a God damned fool. What I did was wrong and...Shar, I'm so sorry." He explained, tears welling in his eyes again.

She shook her head, moving towards the door. "Sorry doesn't make it hurt any less." And then she was gone. All that Troy could do was sink to the floor and let his tears fall freely.

---

"So Shar, you excited for the talent show today?" Gabriella asked, snapping Sharpay from her intence daze. She shook her head, removing her gaze from the banister in the cafeteria to her friend's face.

"What?"

"The talent show. You excited?" She asked. She was use to Sharpay sometimes spacing out. She'd donw that a lot since her and Troy's break up. Troy did it a lot too.

"Oh, um...yeah.

"What are you going to sing?" She asked, ignoring her less then enthusiastic atttitude.

Sharpay shrugged, taking a bite from her apple. "I haven't really decided yet. But I have something in mind."

Gabriella nodded, smilign a little. "Cool. I'm singing a song called 'Still There For Me' with Ry. It's really cute. I think-"

Sharpay nodded, smiling along with her friend, but let her eyes slightly draft over to Troy's table. She sighed. Two months since the breakup and it still wasn't getting any easier.

---

"So, Troy man, what are you doing during free period?" Chad asked, taking a big bite of his pizza.

Troy's head snapped back to Chad. "Oh, what?"

Chad shook his head. Sometimes when he spaced out like that it really bugged him. He didn't need to look to know he was starring at Sharpay's table. "Free period."

"Oh, I'm going to the talent show thing."

Chad raised an eyebrow. Taylor, who was sitting beside him shot Chad a look. Chad cleared his throat. "Why?"

"I, erm...you know, I...love the arts?"

Chad smirked. "You're going because you know Sha-ow!" Chad yelped after being hit in the gut by Taylor's elbow. She was glaring.

"You know Chad," Taylor began. "We should go to the talent show too. It'll be fun. Gabby, Ryan, and..." She paused, shooting a look to Troy. "Shar will be singing. We should be there."

Chad shrugged. "Sure, why not."

Troy nodded, glad to have some company for the talent show. He let his gave move towards Sharpay's table. Two months, and it still stings like hell.

----

"So sis, you ready?" Asked an excited Ryan as Sharpay was about to step on stage.

Sharpay nodded, taking adeep breathe. "Wish me luck."

"You'll do great." He promised, giving her a big hug before he basically pushed her onto the stage. The crowd clapped and Sharpay smiled, taking the microphone.

"Um, hey." She spoke into it, her eyes scanning the crowd. Her gaze feel on Chad, who gave her a smile. Taylor, who gave her a grin and a thumbs up. And Troy, who starred at her. Even after two months, everytime he looked at her his eyes were guily and sorry. She tore her gave away and spoke again. "I uh...wrote this about someone who meant a lot to me." She looked at Troy again. "And who still does." She said, before the music began to play.

_"__And when it rains,  
On this side of town it touches, everything.  
Just say it again and mean it.  
We don't miss a thing.  
You made yourself a bed  
At the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)  
And convinced yourself that  
It's not the reason you don't see the sun anymore_

And oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
Oh, oh, I need the ending.  
So why can't you stay  
Just long enough to explain?

And when it rains,  
Will you always find an escape?  
Just running away,  
From all of the ones who love you,  
From everything.  
You made yourself a bed  
At the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)  
And you'll sleep 'til May  
And you'll say that you don't want to see the sun anymore

And oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
And oh, oh, I need the ending.  
So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?

Take your time.  
Take my time.

Take these chances to turn it around. (take your time)  
Take these chances, we'll make it somehow  
And take these chances to turn it around. (take my...)  
Just turn it around.

Oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
Oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
Oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
Oh, oh I need an ending.  
So why can't you stay  
Just long enough to explain?

You can take your time, take my time."

Sharpay sang the last note as the music stopped, her heart pounding, her eys still locked on Troy, as they had for most of her performance. The crowed errupted in applause, Sharpay finally looked away from Troy and smiled. Only it was a little more of a sad smile.

When she looked back to where Troy had been sitting, he was gone. She looked down and left the stage. She had gotten her message across, but...it didn't make her feel as good as she'd hoped. A part of her still just wanted to be with Troy. A big part of her. But he practically killed her inside when he had cheated on her. It had broken her heart and she wasn't sure if it was ever going ot be able to be fixed.

She walked back into the audiance to watch Ryan and Gabriella's performance. It was very sweet. Sharpay could see just how well connected they were and she loved that they were so in love. It made her feel hope.

When their performance was over they came to sit next to Sharpay as the teacher announced the next performer. "Okay, everyone." Said the mid-aged scince teacher. "We have one more performance. So everyone, Troy Bolton."

Sharpay's head shot up at the name. He hadn't been signed up to sing. She knew that. How was he able to? Why was he singing? She forgot all her questions when Troy stepped onto the stage, starring right at Sharpay as he spoke into the microphone. "I wrote this for the girl I love." He said, still looking right at Sharpay. "I know I made a mistake, but I hope that someday you can finally forgive me. I never meant to hurt you. I'm so sorry. More than you'll ever know." He finished off his speech as the music began to play.

_"Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
Without you within me I can't find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess_

I tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

Voices tell me I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
Baby, my baby  
It's written on your face  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake

I tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go  
I don't wanna make you face this world alone  
I wanna let you go (alone)

I tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

Incomplete"

Sharpay and Troy just starred at each other. Their eyes saying words they couldn't tell each other right now. Everyone clapped for him as they had done for her before, but still their eyes stayed locked on each others. Taylor and Chad were looking back and forth between the two, wondering what was going to happen next. Gabriella had taken Ryan's hand was gripping to it tightly, waiting to see what was going to happen also.

Sharpay finally looked away to notice everyone was starring at them. Without thinking twice she stood up and made her way towards the theatre door, leaving a heartbroken Troy standing there.

Chad shook his head at his best friend before yelling out to him, "Go after her you idiot!" Everyone turned to Chad, who simply shrugged. When they looked back to the stage Troy was already gone, heading for the doors Sharpay had escaped through a few moments earlier.

---

_Don't worry, I will write a sequil for this. I won't just leave you hanging like that. And I just hate writing Troy cheating on Sharpay, but I love the song 'When It Rains' and 'Incomplete', so I wanted to write them into a oneshot and I realized last night how long it'd been since I updated this. So here you go. _

_Please review._

_-Peace!_


	21. Chapter 21

'Leave a Message'

A/N- Yes, I totally ripped this idea from another story and if I could remeber whose it was I would give you credit. I just wasn't feeling very imaginable at teh time. I'm so sorry. Hope it's not too horrible.

----

_"Hey it's Shar. If you called me then you most likely had something to say, so say it. I might call you back if the mood strikes me. Just kidding...sort of. Anyways, leave a message."_

"You know I'm not a rocket scientist but I do believe that you were suppose to be here, oh let's say...three hours ago! Where the hell are you? Mom and dad are freaking out. They're about to call the cops to come find you, so I suggest that you either call me, call them, or call somebody to call us. Listen, I know you're proabably still mad at me about the other night, and I'm really sorry okay. You know I am. I didn't mean to fight with Troy, it's just....the guy deserved it. And if I find out that you're not answering back because you and him are in the middle of make-up sex I'll pummle him all over again. Love you Shar, bye."

"Hey Shar, it's me. You know, you're best friend that you're currently not answering the phone for. I know Ryan's tried calling you and I'm sorry if this is about what happened the other night. Let's not let our stupid boyfriend's immaturity get to us. And if it's not about that at all, I'm sorry. I just want you to call. I'm getting kind of worried here Shar. And-ow. Oh, sorry. The baby's kicking. Anyways, call me back soon okay. Bye."

"Um...hey Shar. How's it going? Listen....I uh...heard about the other night. Well actually, I kind of got the hint when Troy showed up at my house the other night. Um, he told me you proabably don't know where he's at, but he's kind of crashing at our place. And I think Taylor's on the verge of killing him. So...if you two could make up soon, that would be great. Because...as long as Taylor's unhappy, my life's hell. Um, yeah...I'll try calling you later. Or maybe you should try calling Troy. Just do something. Just get him off my freaking couch Shar. I'll talk to you later."

"Hi, Sharpay, I got your message. And I heard about everything. I went over to talk to Troy, trying to knock some sense into him, but it was a no go. That boy's about as stubborn as me I guess. And I know this is a really hard time for the both of you, but just remeber that you two love each other, flaws included. And there's gonna be times like these, but I know you two are capable of making it through anything. I know this is no different. I'll try to catch you later, okay."

"Sharpay Louis Evans! This is your mother. Where on Earth are you? I've been trying over and over to call you. I finally got a hold of Troy and he was completly useless, but I'm gessing he doesn't know where you are either because he did sound kind of conserned. So I suggest you try calling him, but first call me! I've been trying you for an hour. Listen, I don't know what happened with Troy and you and your brother, but this sillyness needs to end. We're not holding up dinner any longer, but I do hope that you come to at least open presents. Sharpay, please, just call me. As soon as possible. I love you, bye."

"Um...hey Pay. Uh, Chad told me I should try calling you. Ryan and your mom called me saying they couldn't get a hold of you. But obviouisly, I know about as much as they do. And Pay...please just pick up. I know you're there. I know you're probably listening to this right now. Baby, I just want to talk to you. Fine, um...I guess I'll just say this to your answering machine. I love you, aand you know that I do. You know that I never meant to hurt you. That fight, that stupid fight was just so ridiculious. We can't just let a three year relationship go to waste over something so stupid. I don't want to lose you. No, I can't lose you. Come on Pay, you know you mean the world to me. Just please Pay....pick up the phone. Pay, please. I love you...."

_"Hey it's Sharpay. Just got back from some much needed spa treament. And since I know you're all gonna call me back and I don't feel like explainging myself a hundered times....Ry, you can't pumble anybody. Gabs, I believe it's more your boyfriend with the stupidity issues. Just kidding, love you. And Chad...haha. Jack, thanks so much. I love your pep talks. It really made me smile. Mom, sorry I couldn't make it to dinner, but I'll be there tomorrow. And Troy...I'm sorry about everything. I love you too._

----

_I'm not gonna make excuses for myself...this was pretty bad. Sorry. Just a random thought popping into my head. _


	22. Chapter 22

Baby Names

A/N- Yes, well...I got nothing to say. Just hope you enjoy and tell me what you thought!

---

"This is going no where." Sharpay groaned, throwing the book she was currently reading through on the bed and crossing her arms with a huff. Troy looked at her with a slightly amused expression as he placed a tray full of breakfast foods on it.

"I don't know what you wanted, though it probably wouldn't have mattered because you change your mind about every five minutes, so I just brought you anything I could fix." He explained as he sat down next to her.

"Troy, we have a problem."

"What?"

"This." She explained hastily, holding up a book that read '3,000 baby names'. "I can't find one name in here that I actually like."

"Let me see it." He said, taking the book from her hands and thumbing through it. "How about Kevin?"

"It's a girl, Troy."

"How do you know?"

"A mother just knows." She replied, taking the book back. "What do you think of Rose?"

"You mean after the flower?"

"No." Came Chad's voice from the doorway, who had basically been listening this entire time. "Like that girl Rose from the Titanic."

"No, Chad." Sharpay groaned. "Not like the girl from Titanic."

"Okay...what about Jimmy." Chad suggested.

"It's a girl...apprently." Troy replied with a side ways glance toward his wife.

"Still...you could name it Jimmy. You know, like Jimmy Cricket. Wait, that's not his name is it?"

"Okay Chad, you give no more suggestions." Sharpay declared.

"Ooh, ooh, what about Frosty?" Chad suggested, despite Sharpay's previous words.

"Frosty? Why would we name a kid Frosty?" Troy asked with confusion.

"Just because it's cool."

"Troy..." Sharpay whined, giving her husband the very popular 'get Chad away from me before I smack him' look.

"Chad, I think it's time you go."

"Whipped." Chad murmered as he made his way out the door, but stopped before leaving. "It's fine if you guys don't apprciate me. I'll be fine...no hard feelings. I'm sure Taylor still wants to have me around. You know...if she's not still mad at me." He rambled on before finally walking out the door.

"You know, I was thinking. Maybe we shouldn't speak to Chad any longer." Troy joked. Sharpay simply shook her head.

---

"Sarah?"

"Too over done." Sharpay said, flipping through the baby book a few hours later, still trying to decide.

"Lacy?"

"No."

"Steven?"

"It's a girl." Sharpay hissed, glaring at her husband.

"Right..." He said slowly.

Sharpay shook her head. "You know what? I'll just name this baby myself. I don't need all your pointless suggestions."

"Okay." Troy nodded, leaning back and turning on the t.v while putting one around around his wife.

She was silent for a minute before peeking up at her husband, biting her lip slyly. "Troy..."

"Rebecca?" He suggested.

"No. What about-"

"What about what you said about me not suggesting anymore?"

"Fine." She huffed, crossing her arms. "If you don't want to help pick a name for our child then-"

"Shar, please." Troy sighed pleadingly. "Why don't we just pick a random name out of the book?"

Sharpay glared at her husband. "Are you stupid or something?"

Troy groaned, leaning farther against the cough. "Oh, God. Hormones. I don't like those."

"Shut up Troy!" Shrpay complained, smacking him across the chest. "This isn't about hormones, this is about-OW!"

"What?" Troy asked as his wife suddenly doubled over in pain, clutching her stomache. "Baby, what's wrong?" He asked, scared now.

"Troy." She said, breathing hard. "I think...it's time."

Troy's eyes widened. "You mean...for the baby?"

"No Troy, for a new microwave. Yes, the baby!" She yelled, still holding her stomach in tremendous pain.

"I'm sorry, come one. Let's get you to the hospital." He rushed, carefully helping his wife to the car and took off for the hospital.

---

Three hours later after several shouted curses, screaming, pain, and drugs to help said pain, the baby was finally born.

Sharpay had kicked Troy out of the room about an hour ago, but quite honestly he wasn't the upset about it. He had figured that watching the birth would be a bit...much for him. In other words, he would have fainted like a girl who just brushed hands with a Jonas Brother.

He sat in the waiting room nervously as his family, Sharpay's family, and their friends sat around him, trying to console him until they heard news of Sharpay and the baby.

Finally the doctor came out of the delivery room, a big grin for the new father. "Congradulations Mr. Bolton." He greeted, as Troy stood. "You're the father of a healthy and beautiful baby girl."

Troy grinned with pure happiness. He didn't think anything could top how amazing he felt right now. "Really? Wow." He muttered to himself in amazement. "So Sharpay and the baby are both perfectly fine right?"

"Yup, just perfect. They're both waiting in room 215 when you're reading to go in."

"Okay, thank you so much Dr. Steven." Troy thanked, shaking the doctor's hand.

---

Troy entered Sharpay's room quitely with a few followers including the four new grandparents, Ryan, and Chad. Sharpay was laying in her bed, smiling down on what looked to Troy to be a little angel. His daughter.

Troy leaned down, kissing Sharpay on the forehead and smiling down at his little girl. "She's so beautiful."

"She is, isn't she?" Sharpay smiled, looking into Troy's eyes. They both leaned in and shared their very first kiss as parents.

"I'm so proud of you." He praised as he reached down, taking the baby's hand in his. It was utter amazement to him.

Both sets of new grandparents were gushing over the baby, saying how beautiful and precious she was.

"Wait...what's her name?" Ryan asked, causing almost everyone in the room to stop.

"Um...I don't think she has one yet." Troy answered, glancing at his wife, to his suprise was grinning.

"Actually, she does." She grinned proudly.

"What?"

"Sharpay Jr."

Troy's jaw dropped as Ryan and Chad tried to consile their laughter. "Sharpay...Jr?"

She shrugged. "If guys came name their kid after themselves then so can I."

Troy laughed. That was a classic Sharpay thing to do. "You know what? I like it." He declared, catching his wifes lips with his own in a sweet kiss.

"Well," Chad spoke, placing a hand on Troy's shoulder. "If that's any indication to the furture then...you're screwed."

"Chad," I warned.

"Don't worry about it, Troy. I got it this time." Ryan commented before slapping Chad over the head.

"Ow!" Chad complained, rubbing his head.

Sharpay laughed, causing Troy to smile at the beautiful sounds as both father and mother looked back down at their beautiful baby daughter.

Sharpay Belle Bolton Jr.

---

_So, tell me what you think. It took me like, 4 months to write this because I wrote half of it but then I just finished now. It was corny, I know._

_Review please._

_-Peace!_


End file.
